


Caged, Freed, Loved

by Nyxeria13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ACOMAF Inspired Characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Childhood Memories, Depression, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Guardians - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Marks, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Urban Legends, Werecats, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Winged wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxeria13/pseuds/Nyxeria13
Summary: The Celestial Stones...Many years after there were those who had heard her tale and still held violence and hatred in their hearts. Those individuals sought out the Celestial Stones hoping to use its power for their own gain but none have ever found it. The guardians made sure to hide the Stones far from anyone who sought great power. Many today still search for it but the guardians that still protect the circle move it whenever someone gets too close."Trust me it is just a story.""It's just a myth."Then, why does it pull on my memory...Why is it so familiar? Why does it feel so real?
Relationships: Azriel/Damien, Maria/Cassian, Violet/Skylar
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Chart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Any pics here are not mine!!!!! I suck at descriptions so Imma just put pictures

**_ Violet Lupus Dragonstone _ **

**Human form**

**Eye colour:** Blue as the ocean

**Hair colour:** Rich chocolate brown (Almost touches butt in length, Slight wave)

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

 **Birthday:** December 21st, 2000

 **Zodiac Sign:** Sagittarius 

**Age:** 18 (turns 19)

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Gender:** Female

 **Mate:** Skylar Night

** Wolf form **

**Fur colour:** Pure black fur that shimmers a purple hue in the sunlight, on her forehead is a white crescent.

 **Eye colour:** Deep purple, making it look like a sunset on an ocean

**Second Gender:** Omega

 **Likes:** Archery, cats, reading, outdoors, chocolate, her father's possessions, her wolf, 

**Dislikes:** Being caged/Locked up, apples, loud people, her lack of memory.

 **Personality:** Violet is a very strong person. She cares about her family, what's left of it, even though they've had problems. She is kind, fierce, brave, silly, funny, smart, sensitive, depressive (sometimes), submissive, quiet, and shy. Her memories are blurry and short. She's confused about who she is and what her life was like before the accidents.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Maria Domus Dragonstone  
_ **

**Human Form**

**Eye colour:** Mud Brown

**Hair colour:** Dark Chestnut (Mid-back length, straight)

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Birthday:** March 18, 1993

 **Zodiac Sign:** Pisces

 **Age:** 26

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Gender:** Female

 **Mate:** Cassian Black

** Wolf form **

**Fur colour:** Pure white coat with black crescent on left flank

 **Eye colour:** Liquid gold

**Second Gender:** Beta

 **Likes:** Her job, Sparing, the woods, sleeping, running, cooking, reading

 **Dislikes:** Her sister being hurt, lying, danger, cats, Vi's stubbornness, hunters,

 **Personality:** Maria is very confident, bold, harsh, and has a slight ego. Her pride can consume her at times. She believes she was right in lying to her sister, in her mind, she is protecting her baby sister. Maria also has a slight temper, but it takes a lot to set her off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Cassian Adamas Black _ **

**Human Form**

**Eye colour:** Silver

**Hair colour:** Black (Shoulder length, slight wave)

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Birthday:** January 12, 1992

 **Zodiac Sign:** Capricorn

 **Age:** 27

 **Height:** 6'4

 **Gender:** Male

 **Mate:** Maria Dragonstone

** Wolf form **

**Fur colour:** Russet brown

 **Eye colour:** Black

**Second Gender:** Alpha

 **Likes:** Hunting, helping others, people, college, all kinds of food, sparing, 

**Dislikes:** Snakes, Hunters, witches, Maria lying, 

**Personality:** Cassian is very protective of his family. He looks like the typical alpha, Strong, muscled, standoffish, and rough exterior. But beyond his Alpha appearance, Cas is smart, cunning, kind, loving and selfless. He would do anything for his pack, including giving up his life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Azriel Ignis Black _ **

**Human Form**

**Eye colour:** Forest green (Cat eyes)

**Hair colour:** Black with dyed red fringe (short, side swept)

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Birthday:** September 20th, 1994

 **Zodiac Sign:** Virgo

 **Age:** 25

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Gender:** Male

 **Mate:** Damien Maclean

**Cat form**

**Cat Breed:** Snow Leopard

 **Eye colour:** Deep Blue (Cat eyes)

**Second Gender:** Omega

 **Likes:** Hunting, His trading shop, Crystals, Wolves, Board games, His brother, His best friend, Snow. 

**Dislikes:** Water, Spiders, Crowds, Hiking, Long trips. 

**Personality:** Despite being a bit short he's terrifying. Tattoos, dark clothes and a menacing aura surrounds him all the time. But his friends and family know different. He can be a big teddy bear. He has a bit of a temper and can sometimes be a bit of a handful, but he will not act on his anger if he knows it will have no good outcome. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Damien Draco Maclean _ **

**Human Form**

**Eye colour:** Dark brown

**Hair colour:** Dyed White (original sandy blond)

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Birthday:** August 2nd, 1993

 **Zodiac Sign:** Leo

 **Age:** 26

 **Height:** 6'5

 **Gender:** Male

 **Mate:** Azriel Black

**Dragon form**

**Type:** Water/ice Dragon

 **Scales:** Deep blue- Fades to white

 **Eye colour:** Liquid Gold

**Second Gender:** Alpha

 **Likes:** ocean, forests, quiet places, His family, flying, sparing, stars

 **Dislikes:** War, chocolate or anything sweet, guns, hunters

 **Personality:** He's your typical Alpha. Strong, confident, powerful, stubborn, prideful and a bit of a temper. He's smart and strategic as well. He loves his family and will do anything to protect them, even if it means he has to leave. It is very hard to change his mind once he's made a decision.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Skylar Cinis Night _ **

**Human Form**

**Eye colour:** Deep greenish blue

**Hair colour:** Fiery Red

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **Birthday:** October 2nd, 1993

 **Zodiac Sign:** Libra

 **Age:** 26

 **Height:** 6'0

 **Gender:** Female

 **Mate:** Violet Dragonstone

**Wolf form**

**Fur colour:** Black with purple highlights

 **Wings:** Black feathers fade to purple then to a magenta pink

 **Eye colour:** Pink that fades to purple

**Second Gender:** Alpha

 **Likes:** Hunting, Fishing, Her family, Traveling, Legends and myths, chocolate,

 **Dislikes:** Her curse, Losing people/being abandoned, Snakes, small spaces

 **Personality:** Head strong, arrogant, determined, kind, flirty, protective. Skylar has had a rough past and has trust issues. She was cursed at a young age and has hated the result for years. She wants revenge for the people who cursed her and took her family. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ Rhysand Ocenaum Mclain _ **

**Human Form**

**Eye colour:** Dark grey

**Hair colour:** Platinum White

 **Sexuality:** Asexual

 **Birthday:** April 29th , 1786

 **Zodiac Sign:** Taurus

 **Age:** 233 

**Height:** 6'0

 **Gender:** Male

 **Mate:** _None_

**Multiple forms (Shapeshifter)**

**Eye colour:** Deep Red (In any form)

**Second Gender:** None

 **Likes:** Everything, his favourite form his a Black Frisian horse

 **Dislikes:** His Immortality

 **Personality:** Rhysand has lived for over 200 years, he has seen and lost many things. He resents being immortal and longs for an end. However, the current life he lives he adores. He has a friend and traveling companion. Someone who has given him a purpose, for now. He's a bit standoffish and cold. He doesn't show emotion very often and hes very closed off. No one really knows about his past or anything about him. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold- Wolf/dragon/cat talking  
> Italic- Inner thoughts  
> Bold/Italic- Wolf/dragon/cat speaking out loud (human form or otherwise)  
> Underlined- Mindlink 
> 
> IF YOU SKIPPED THE CHARACTER CHART PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT SO YOU KNOW WHO IS WHO AND WHAT THEY ARE!

**Violet's POV**

"Violet! Come downstairs dinners ready!"

My name is Violet dragonstone, I'm an 18-year-old werewolf. I live with my sister, Maria. She's 26 years old and has raised me since she was 19. Our parents died in a car crash but I don't remember it. Maria says that after the crash I had run off during a storm and slipped off a cliff which is why I can't remember much of my childhood before age 10.

"VIOLET! DINNER!"

"I HEARD YOU I'M COMING! Jeez." I sigh, closing my book I walk downstairs. Our house is a very country. It's like those old log cabins families go to during summer break. The house sits at the edge of Dark Moon Forest...weird name I know but I didn't name it.

I walk down the hallway that leads to the kitchen and the living room. When I stop in the doorway I clear my throat. "JESUS! Mother fucker, don't scare me like that!" My sister glares at me with a hand on her chest. I double over in laughter clutching my stomach "You called me down here!" as I'm laughing she walks over to me with a spatula in hand and wacks me in the head "ow ow ow ow ow" wincing I look up at her and she smirks. "rude..." I grumble "Then don't scare me." she giggles and walks back to the stove. "Sit at the table dinner's ready." still grumbling I go sit down and wait for my food.

Dinner was silent, other then the scrapes of our forks and knives, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but wasn't comfortable either. Dropping my utensils on my plate I startle my sister. When she looks over at me I'm glaring at her.

"What?" she too places her utensils down, only quieter and nicely

"Don't 'what' me Maria, I know some things up with you. Normally you're ranting and bragging about being outside while I'm stuck here reading and studying." That's another thing I should mention, after the accidents I haven't gone outside since so I've been home schooled and locked away in the house.

"I don't brag," my glare hardens "okay sometimes I brag but not all the time!" I keep staring at her I know somethings up my wolf can feel her anxiety **_She's stalling._** That's my wolf Mist. She and I are very close since she's literally the only friend I have. Our connection is very strong because of our solitude. But there is a...consequence of having such a connection.

 ** _"DAMN IT MARIA! JUST TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_** she can take over in my human form very easily.

I see Maria flinch at Mist's tone. She looks at us warily, then lets out a sigh.

"Let's talk in the living room." Confused, I stand and walk to our living room

Sitting down on the chair closest to the fireplace I look at Maria whose sitting across from me on the couch. "Vi, have you heard of the Celestial Stone Legend?" still confused I slowly shake my head. Maria sighs "It's an important legend that each wolf should know before they turn 19. Because you turn 19 in 3 weeks it's my responsibility to tell you the oldest legend in wolf history." Maria looks dead serious, I haven't seen that look on her face since I was told to stay inside for the rest of my life. I nod slowly showing her I was listening.

"*sigh* Okay...Thousands of years ago our ancestors were faced with a terrible war between all creatures on earth. Battles were long, homes destroyed, innocents perished in the crossfires, blood flowed like a river leading to a waterfall, ash filled the air and bodies littered the ground. The war seemed never-ending and thus all hope was lost. But there was one wolf who had hope that all of this bloodshed would end, her name was Storm. She prayed to the gods and goddesses before every battle and thanked them for each battle won. The gods and goddesses heard her prayers after many years and came to her during twilight. They told her that there was a way to stop the war of all wars, that there was a magic older than the gods that could help her. She thanked and accepted their help. They lead her through an old forest to a circle of stones,"

"Each stone had different carvings engraved into the faces of the rock, 'Each stone,' the gods spoke. 'Has a different spell that connects itself to the moon's cycle, on the waxing crescent you must touch the stone that glows and only that stone. this is the only spell that is needed to end the war and bring peace to all of the lands.' 'What do the other stones do?' Storm had asked 'That is something you do not need to know dear child, do you understand?' the gods asked 'Yes, I understand.' 'When the moon is right come here and the guardians will be waiting for you. They will help you through the process.' the gods then vanished in a bright light and Storm finds herself back at her camp-" 

"Wait, whoa whoa! Who the hell are the guardians?" 

"They protect the circle, put there by the gods themselves. The circle is very powerful and in the wrong hands very dangerous." Maria explains looking very annoyed by my interruption. "Can I continue please?"  **_Yep, she's annoyed._ ** _ Yes thank you Mist I can see that. _ "Yeah sorry..."

"Storm waits for the right phase to arrive before setting foot in the forest again. The day arrives for her to go back to the Moon Circle, and she can feel the strongest magic aura she's sensed since the beginning of this war. Trusting her instincts she shifts into her wolf and sprints to the circle. When she arrives she is greeted by two pure white wolves standing at the entrance. Words are not spoken as they guide her to the stone she needs to use. As she approaches, as the gods said, the stone begins to glow. The guardians nudge her towards the stone telling her she needs to place her right paw on the stone and simply pray for the thing she desires. She does so and within minutes she hears all sounds of war cease. When she opens her eyes she finds herself standing in the middle of a clearing with no circle of stones to be found. She assumes that the guardians had moved it so others would not find it and try to use its power for the wrong purposes. Storm returns home and re-tells her encounters to her people. Her people were thankful to the gods for showing Storm the way to end the war. Many years later there were those who had heard her tale and still held violence and hatred in their hearts. Those individuals sought out the Celestial Stones hoping to use its power for their own gain but none have ever found it. The guardians made sure to hide the Stones far from anyone who sought great power. Many today still search for it but the guardians that still protect the Stones move it whenever someone gets too close."

I stared at Maria as my jaw dropped to the floor. "So you're telling me that this was true and that thing exists!" She deadpans "No it doesn't exist, it's just a story that everyone has to know, don't ask me why because I don't know, Mom and Dad told me and Grandma and Grandpa told them." I look towards the forest outside our home,  _ why does it feel like it is true though... _ Maria snaps me out of my gaze when she stands, "Trust me it is just a story. One that happens to be a theory connected to how the war ended, it's just a myth." She smiles then walks to the table to clean up. I hear dishes clink and bang when she picks them up and places them in the sink.

**_Violet...that story_ **

_ Yeah I know Mist...something about it feels  _

**_Familiar...and I feel connected somehow to it_ **

_ Think we should look through our library later? _

**_Definitely_ **


	3. Chapter 2

-Violet's Library.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Violet's POV**

**_Ughhhh Violet, we've been in here forever! I'm boooorrreeedd_ **

Mist is whining, and it's getting really annoying. _For goddess sake Mist stop whining, we've only been up here for 12 hours._ ** _ONLY?!?! Girl, you've lost your mind!_** _Hey my mind is where you live so fuck off!_ I cut our connection off. She's right though but I've made progress. I've found multiple books on that legend. There were some things that Maria left out, like the Stone's last known location Crescent Forest. By digging deeper I found out that that's the old name for Dark Moon Forest. Getting up from my chair I look around my library, _There has to be more..._ Scanning the shelves I walk towards the back. I climb the ladder to start with the top shelf. _Come on there has to be something..._ I sigh as I see nothing, not even the slightest pull towards any of the books. I hop off my ladder and walk to the opposite side of the room. I scan the shelves again and again, but there's nothing. _Sigh...maybe I should take a break._ ** _Thank fucking finally!_** ****"HOLY SHIT!" I jump about 3 feet in the air at the sudden voice of Mist _._ ** _OH MY GOD, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! HAHAHA_**

Great now she's laughing at me. With a huff, I exited my library, going down the corridor I realize that it's very quiet _Maria must've gone out..._ I pass by a family picture hanging right by the bathroom door. It has my parents standing behind me and Maria. Maria and our parents are in their wolf forms, I was human in this picture. My guess is that I was still too young to shift in this one. I frown as I can't remember when I first shifted, hell I can't remember what outside is like. What I do remember is my 'first shift' when I was 11. It was my 'first' and last shift.

~ _Flashback~_

_"MARIA!!!!!" I scream in agony as my skin burns and bones break and reform._

_"MARIA!" I hear frantic footsteps approach my room. I scream as another one of my bones break, my right leg if I'm correct._

_My door busts open and Maria runs towards me and collapses beside me. "Whats....h-happen-ing t-to m-m-me?" I stutter, man I'm so tired..._

_"Vi, you're shifting... I need you to look at me." How the hell is she this calm?!?!? I slowly turn my head towards her anyway. "Now I know it hurts but you need to relax and accept the change okay? You need to let it happen you can't fight it, it'll just hurt more."_

_Struggling to breathe properly, I try my best to relax and let the change take over._

_I feel my bones break faster but they don't hurt as bad as they heal before I feel the worst of the pain._

_I lay there with my head in my sister's lap as I pant and try to catch my breath. "Good job Vi, you did so well." I hear my sister whisper praises and comforting words as the pain subsides and the change is complete. I whimper as I try to move, "No Violet, don't move just lay down and sleep." Maria pulls me closer to my head and my neck was in her lap. She pets my head as she hums a lullaby that sounds familiar but...I can't place it._

_I feel dark spots cloud my vision as my subconscious slowly pulls me into a well-needed nap. But before I can fall completely asleep I hear Maria say,_

_"Don't ever shift again, it's too dangerous for you to be in wolf form. Do you understand Vi?"_

_Confused and hurt, I simply mutter "Yeah...."_

_~Flashback end~_

I chuckled bitterly at the memory, I've kept my promise I haven't shifted in 7 years. Why does she keep me locked away like some fragile princess? Why did Mother and Father have to die? Why did I lose my memories? Why didn't I just die after I fell off that cliff?

**_ ~WARNING-SELF HARM AHEAD~ _ **

I feel the tears slide down my face. Ha, I haven't cried since, well a long time... I walk into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. Why didn't I die from that fall? I deserved to die, it was my fault they're gone. They said to Maria that they needed a break from me and went out for a date. It's my fault they left us...

I took out my dagger from its sheath on my belt.

It was dads, he made it in his old workshop...before Maria burnt it to the ground. When our parents died we divided their stuff between us, I got Dad's things: Maria got Mom's. We both have one thing from either parent. I have Dad's dagger and Mom's ring (I wear it around my neck). Maria has Mom's sword and Dad's wedding ring.

I stare at the dagger it's so beautiful but it's a shame that I've never had the chance to use it...until now. I stare at my wrist, I've never cut before but right now I need to feel something, even if it's pain.

I press the blade to my skin and drag it across making a nice thin cut. Blood starts to ooze out of the cut and drips onto the sink. I feel the sting throughout my whole arm and surprisingly it feels good.

I do it again and again until I have 8 cuts on my wrist, one for each year I've been alive and my parents haven't.

Looking at the blood that covers the sink, I think I should clean this up before Maria walks in. Grabbing bleach and a cloth I clean up the blood on the sink and the drops that had fallen on the floor. After I'm done, I wash my arm clean. The perks of being a werewolf we heal pretty fast but if the wound is deep enough a scar will remain. There's one cut on my arm that will scar and that was the last cut I had made.

**_ ~ALL CLEAR~ _ **

After I'm done I go downstairs to eat something.

**_Hey Vi....?_ **

Mist...she sounds worried, hesitant and concerned

_Yeah?_

**_Please don't do that again, it's not our fault mom and dad are gone..._ **

_*sigh*...I-I know but...I just feel like all of this, everything that's happened in the last 8 years is my fault. And I hate that we're locked up in this house for no fucking reason. I'm a werewolf I'm supposed to be outside!_

**_Well...why don't we just leave?_ **

_What?_

**_Leave. Maria is never around, and it's not like there's a security system or alarm that will tell her that we've left. So why don't we just leave?_ **

I pause, leave? I mean we could but...I need to know more about the legend before we go anywhere.

_You're right we should leave, but we need to finish researching that legend before we go anywhere because I want to find the damn thing. There's something about it that tugs at my memory and I want to know why._

**_Okay so how about this, we look for another day and if we don't find anything we leave with the knowledge that we have and look for it based on that._ **

_Good plan, it will also give us time to pack..._

This is actually the best idea the two of us have had in a long time.

I grab a sandwich from the fridge and go back to my library, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Violet POV**

**_*Dream*_ **

_"Hahaha come on Daddy!" I laugh as my father chases me. I'm running in a huge wide-open field that is filled with wildflowers and willow trees. I hear my father chuckle "Oh I'll get you my little wolf!" I squeal as he nips at my hind legs making me try to run faster._

_My efforts are in vain because I feel my father grab me by the scruff, "Hehe gotcha." he pants. I giggle as he trots to a nearby willow tree and lays down. I plop on my bum when he lets go. Getting up I trot around him barking and playfully biting his ear. He laughs at my antics before gently grabbing my tail and pulling me to sit between his front paws._

_I smile up at him as I pant. He licks my forehead making me whine in protest. "You are getting to be so strong little wolf. I'm very proud of you." He smiles. I nuzzle into his neck purring in thanks to his praise. "Violet! Dominic!" Mother... I turn around seeing my Mom sprint towards us with Maria on her tail. She looks...worried. Father stands and runs towards her, I quickly follow. When we get closer Maria launches at me and holds me back from our parents. Their white coats shining in the sun and the dark black crescent on their flank seemed to glow. "They're coming!" Mother shouts worriedly. Dad's eyes widen and turns to us "Take Violet and run! Don't turn back!" I shake and look at Maria. She's crying...I feel her grab me and she starts to back away from our parents "NO!!" I scream and wiggle around trying to get her to let me go. "GO!" Both of our parents scream. Suddenly the whole field is on fire as Maria turns away from our parents. "NO MARIA PUT ME DOWN!!! PLEASE!! NO! MOMMY DADDY!!! DADDY PLEASE!!"_

"NO!!" I breathe harshly as I look around my library. Sweat rolls down my face and my hands are trembling. I bring my knees close to my chest as I try to fight the panic in my chest. Hot tears spring from my eyes.

My chest hurts when I try to breathe. I sob as it feels like my body is on fire like the field that surrounded my parents. Why was that dream so life like? I could almost swear it was...a memory. But that's impossible they died in a car crash. I shake my head to clear it of these thoughts. Maria wouldn't lie to me about our parents.

After an hour or two, I can breathe without more tears rolling down my face. I take a deep breath, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. I stand, wobbling a little from sleep and minor panic attack, and make my way to my room. It's cozy and open.

Walking in with a sigh I go to my closet and grab a hiking bag and start to pack. I never found anything else after looking through all, and I mean all, of my library. Other then what Maria told me and the little things I found last night, there is absolutely nothing on that legend.

I pack all the clothes I will need as well as a first aid kit. I should change before I pack anything else. Going to my closet I pick out one of my Dad's old hunting outfits that I made slightly more feminine.

I grab my bow and stare at the engraving placed just before the grip _Sé salvaje y libera a mi pequeño lobo*_ Dad gave this to me just before the accident. Sighing I place on my bed next to my bag. Leaving the room I walk downstairs towards the kitchen. "Maria?!" No answer... ** _Phew, she's gone already_** _Well good morning to you too._ ** _Sorry morning._** I huff as I enter the kitchen, not a word all morning or last night after the legend what the hell is my sister's problem?

I shake my head, whatever not my problem anymore. I quickly start to pack some dried foods into containers and sandwich bags. I know there's safe fruit in the forest and despite never being outside I've read many tracking and hunting books and with the training room in the basement, I'm very good with my bow and dagger.

Happy with what I've packed I bring it up to my room and set it on my bed with everything else now to run through everything

Clothes ✅

First aid kit ✅

Bow and arrows ✅

Mortar and pestle ✅

Food: Trail mix, goldfish, raisins, cut raw potato, sunflower and pumpkin seeds ✅

Sketchbook/pencils ✅

Dagger ✅

iPod & headphones (maybe...Eh why not)✅

I'm missing something.....OH duh My herb/plant/tree book ✅

It has all of my remedies and cures and reminders which plants are dangerous. With everything packed I check the time it's 3:32 pm, shit Maria will be home in 3 minutes. I quickly hide my bag in my closet and run down to the living room and pretend to read. Right when I open my book the door opens "Vi I'm home!" Sighing in relief I wasn't caught rushing I call back "In here!" Maria walks in 2 minutes later and smiles "Hey how was your day?" I sigh, "It was fine..." I feel Maria's eyes on me. I don't look at her still pretending to read. I turn a page or two before she sighs and walks over to me. She sits on the couch across from me and stares. Rolling my eyes I slam my book and glare "What? Why do you keep staring at me?" Her eyes are soft as she scans my face and outfit, "What's the matter? And don't say nothing because I know you and you never wear anything that belonged to dad unless you're upset. So out with it." Growling I turn to stare out the window, might as well be honest. "I want to go outside."

"Vi how many times do I have to tell you it's no-"

"Not safe" I bite out

She glares "Don't start." her tone is threatening and it puts Mist on edge.

"Oh no I will start! I'm a wolf Maria I need to be outside. I need to have friends. I need to be able to shift! I haven't shifted since you told me not to! Do you have any idea how much it hurts being locked up and suppressed every day of your life!? No, you don't because you have friends you have a life you get to be a werewolf!" Tears fall down my face as I finally tell her how much it hurts to be caged. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She growls and bares her teeth but I won't back down, not this time.

"You're right it is enough! I'm tired of listening to you preach about how dangerous for me to go outside or shift but don't give me a valid or solid reason! And I BET MOM AND DAD WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED AT HOW YOU'VE KEPT ME LOCKED UP LIKE A DOG ON A LEASH!" I feel it before I saw it. My cheek burns and throbs as my face turns away from my sister. I feel a warm liquid fall from my lips. Raising my hand I wipe my mouth and see red coat my palm...blood. Looking back up at my sister, her hand is raised and the look of pain and anger is clear in her eyes. I turn to face her fully and glare into her mud-brown eyes. She looks to my hand then to my face. I see the pain and anger morph into guilt and regret. Her raised hand now covers her mouth as she realizes what she's done.

"Oh my god, Violet I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking." She reaches out towards me and I take a step back "STAY AWAY FROM ME! You've made your opinion very clear." I growl and storm out of the room with tears falling down my face. Running up to my room I slam the door and locked it.

I never thought my sister would hit me...maybe I'm not as loved as I thought.

Walking over to my closet I grab the bag and place it by the window along with my bow and arrows. Now I have the last push I need. I provoked her on purpose to see if my fears were true, and she proved me right. I will never be allowed to shift or go outside while she's alive. I will never be a wolf if I stay here. And she proved that she doesn't love me or care about me. I saw it in her eyes the entire time I yelled all I saw was pain, anger and hatred all directed at me.

With tears running down my face I sit on the floor by my bed and stare out the window at the setting sun. Now all I have to do is wait until she's gone to sleep then I can finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Be wild and free my Little Wolf*


	5. Chapter 4

**Violet's POV**

Moonlight shines through my curtains as I sit on the floor by my bed. I haven't moved since I came up here hours ago. Tears stain my cheeks, my eyes are red and puffy, and my throat is tight from my sobs that had ceased an hour ago.

I feel empty as I sit here staring at the window. My back and ass hurt from sitting on the floor too long but I don't want to move just yet.

I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. I jump up ignoring the sudden pain and stiffness in my back and legs. I rush to hide my things by the window then literally jump into my bed and pretend to be asleep. My door opens and the footsteps come closer to my bed. Maria sits beside me on my bed. I try not to flinch when she brushes my hair away from my face. "Violet?" I don't answer just pretend to sleep. "I'm so sorry for hitting you. I have no excuse, but please, I need you to try to understand why I keep you here. I wish I could tell you the truth but it would cause you more pain then you could bare..." she sighs "I love you so much and everything I have done was to protect you." she sighs again. I feel her lean forward and kiss my forehead before getting up and leaving closing the door behind her.

I sit up, thinking about what she had just said. One thing that sticks out the most _"I wish I could tell you the truth"._ She's been lying to me about something...

SHE'S BEEN LYING TO ME!!

Angrier than I've ever been I write a note:

_I'm done living like this. I'm tired of being trapped. I'm tired of being lied to. I am tired of trying to make you see and understand how all of this makes me feel. Most of all I'm tired of not being myself. Don't you dare come looking for me because I won't come back no matter what you say._

Leaving the note on the window sill, I grab my bag and bow. I turned around to take in my home that became my prison. I will never come back here.

I turn back to the window and break the lock on the top. With a shaky hand I open the window, _So this is what fresh air smells like..._ Smiling I climb onto the window sill and jump through the open window. I landed with a small thud as I was only on the second floor and it wasn't that high up. For the first time in 8 years, I can feel the grass. I stand from my crouched position and start to walk towards the forest.

Crickets chirp as I walk towards the entrance of the vast forest. I'm still smiling because this is the best thing I've ever done in my life.

**Maria's POV:**

I sigh as I sit in the kitchen. It's 3 in the morning and I haven't slept, I can't stop thinking about the look Vi gave me. There was nothing but pain and hatred in her eyes. I can't believe I let my emotions control my actions, I hit here something I never thought I would do. Sighing again I look down to my hand. After Vi ran to her room, I felt a wave of pain shoot through my arm, I had broken my hand and sprained my wrist. It made me realize all Vi does here is study and train. I know it was harsh to lock her up but if she knew the truth, she would hate me.

**_She hates you now..._ **

_Alana...been a long time_

**_8 years if I remember correctly. Last time we talked you told her to suppress Mist and decided to hide the truth about her past from her._ **

_..._

**_And you don't regret it do you...You still think you're protecting her._ **

I sit there stunned. My wolf Alana finally speaks after so many years. She did not agree with my decisions regarding our sister. Because she couldn't change my mind, she blocked me out withdrawing all of her presence into the farthest part of my mind _._ The first year and a half I tried to find and speak to her but she was in a part of mind I couldn't reach.

_She doesn't hate me..._

**_Oh? Then what do we call earlier? An emotional teen going through a phase?_ **

_You saw that?_

**_Saw it? I FELT IT! I FELT HER PAIN, HER ANGER. AND I FELT YOUR RAGE!!_ **

I wince when her voice echoes through my head. _I didn't mean to hurt her..._

**_But you did...In more ways than that_ **

_What do you mean?_

**_Me blocking you out really has done a number on you..._ **

_What do you mean Alana?!_

**_Go upstairs to see what I mean._ **

Not questioning her I jump from my seat and sprint down the hall and up the stairs. When I reach the 2nd floor I run to Violet's room. I go to knock but I feel a draft coming from underneath the door. I don't think twice before slamming the door open. I stand in the doorway frozen, the bed is empty, her closet looks like a tornado went through it, and the window...it's open.

I feel tears burn my eyes as I walk into my little sister's room. I walk to her chest at the end of her bed. The cherry wood glows in the moonlight and the engraved forest and wolves look like they are alive. With shaky hands, I slowly unclasp the locks and open it. My tears fall down my cheeks, everything...is gone. I stand and run to her library. I scan her personal shelf, her herb & remedies book is missing, her personal journal and her sketchbook are also gone. I slowly walked back to her room and sit on the window sill. I sobbed as I stare at the forest. I felt something brush against my hand, looking down I saw a note. Gently I pick it up, my sobs get louder as I read what my sister left.

I can't believe it...she left.

**_I told you not to do this to her...now you've driven her away_ **

I scream. I scream in pain, in fear, in anger, in guilt and most of all grief...

I feel someone come up behind me. ** _Mate..._**

Arms wrap around me "Shhh, it's okay..." A deep voice whispered. I turn around and throw my arms around them. I sob as they rub my back, "S-s-she l-left, she-he r-ran a-away." They pick me up and sit me in their lap. They bring my head to their neck and sway back and forth. "Shh, we'll find her. I promise." They coo. I feel a blanket draped over us. Slowly my eyes closed and I feel myself drift off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot... Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't reveal too much too soon😜
> 
> Who is Maria's mate? What will Violet find in Dark Moon Forest (Crescent Forest)?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Violet's POV**

Okay, this place is amazing.

I've been walking around this forest for about 3 days and its wonderful. The trees, flowers, animals, like have you seen a baby deer? So fucking cute. And I haven't had to do much to survive the forest has everything.

My book has helped me a lot. Well actually it's not mine, it was my Dad's before he died. I've just added to it throughout the years. It has everything from what plants are to healing remedies they can be used in. I love this book, the cover is beautiful, and if I remember correctly Maria told me Dad made it himself.

I have no clue what the symbol or letters mean but they could just be decoration.

It's about 4 in the afternoon and I'm going to have to set up camp soon. I'm surprised Maria has actually listened and isn't looking for me. I meant it when I said I won't go back. I won't be caged up like a dog again.

After walking for another couple hours the sun starts to set and I finally come across a good clearing to make camp. The clearing isn't big but it's enough. There are a few large logs and some flowers but then there's just flat ground with some scattered sticks. I set my hiking pack by one of the logs. I need to go hunting if I want to eat tonight so I set a few traps around the clearing, I have no clue if there are others in this forest so it's better to be safe than sorry. When I'm done I mark my scent on a nearby tree so that way I can find my way back later.

I grab my bow after I'm satisfied with my scent marking. When I turned to walk away I heard a snap come from behind me. I stop and turn to face the direction it came from. Scanning the trees and brush, I see nothing out of the ordinary. Not wanting to trust my eyes I keep my guard up as I turn to continue away from the clearing.

I walk about half a mile from the clearing and climb a tree to hide in. I wait for deer or rabbit to show themselves. 2 minutes later I see a herd of about 7 deer enter my surrounding area. I skim through the heard hoping to find the smallest one because why kill more than you need. My eyes set on the farthest deer. It looks to be male around 2 years old. Taking a deep breath I pull an arrow from my quiver and knock it to my bow. I draw the string to my cheek, ** _Keep both eyes open on your target, tighten your fingers on the bow, breathe and wait._** _*sigh* okay I can do this..._

The deer lifts his head to stare off in the opposite direction of me, I tighten my fingers and keep both my eyes on him. I breathe so deeply my stomach clenches in anticipation. ****

**_NOW!_ **

I release the string letting the arrow fly. I could hear the whistle it created as it charged towards my prey. The deer collapses with a squeal and a thud. ** _Woho nice one!_** I chuckle _Thanks Mist._

I smile as I walk up to my prey, **_Let's get him back to camp I'm starved_** _._

***Time Skip***

I sigh as I finish skinning and cutting up the deer. Time to make the fire I guess. Gathering the sticks from around the clearing I was able to start my fire with ease. I walk away from the clearing to grab some slightly bigger pieces of wood.

When the fire is big enough I stick the meat on a long stick and begin my cooking. I may have been locked up for 8 years but I'm no idiot. I remember finding the training room in the basement just after my shifting incident. Maria was furious and I got a long lecture about how dangerous it was down there. But I came back at her with _"If you won't let me shift I need a way to defend myself in case something ever does happen to me!"_ That shut her up real fast and she relented teaching me the basics. I learned the rest on my own with instructional videos and of course books. People could say I'm a huge bookworm and I wouldn't deny it, everything I know I got from books.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I smell my food. ** _Damn, that smells good!_** _You sound like you're drooling_ I laugh shaking my head. Mist is everything to me no matter how annoying she can get **_Wow feel the love Vi_** I can't help but laugh harder _You know I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anything_ ** _...love you too..._** Giggling I start to eat my food.

It's dark out now and I'm exhausted. Pulling out my sleeping bag (I grabbed it last minute) I lay it beside the fire. Yawning I climb into the sleeping bag and stare at the stars.

**_Vi?_ **

_Yeah?_

**_Do...do you think we'll ever get our memories back?_ **

I was stunned by her question. I've never really asked that question because I don't know if it would ever be possible.

_To be honest I don't know Mist..._

**_Do you ever think about what they were like? I do all the time, I miss them Vi, I miss them so much and it feels like they're standing right in front of us but we can't see them. Know what I mean?_ **

_..._

**Vi?**

_Yeah...yeah I know what you mean_

I feel tears running down my face as I try and picture who they were, but Mist is right, they're a blur. I feel terrible for not being able to remember my own parents.

I sighed, closing my eyes and turning to face the flames and burning embers. _I wish I could remember you Dad, something tells me you were always there for me and I was your baby girl. I wish you were here right now, cause I could really use a hug right now..._

**??? POV**

I hear the leaves crunch under my horse's hooves as we walk through this dumb forest. Stupid thieves throwing me off course. I pull my horse to a stop, dismounting him I turn to check out my two wagons. There doesn't appear to be much damage, nothing a little elbow grease won't fix. Sighing I turn back towards my horse, I stop when a glint of light catches my attention. Patting my horse I whisper "Stay here Rhysand" he whinnies quietly and nuzzles my neck in understanding. I grab my dagger from its sheath on my hip and start walking towards what I saw.

As I got closer I noticed it's a fire, and there's... a girl?

_Why would a cute little thing like her be all the way out here?_

I almost entered the clearing when I stepped on something. Looking down I saw a net... _Was this supposed to be a trap?_ I look to my right and see a long rope connected to both the net and a tree. I shake my head and sigh _She has got to be an amateur or a runaway one of the 2._ I continue towards her ignoring her 'trap'.

I crouch beside her, she's pretty, and...young. She can't be older than 17?

A cough startles me from my staring, I realize it was her. is she shivering? I move her blanket and she looks like she's wearing hunter gear, but it's far too thin for this weather. she shivers again and sneezes, _shit she's sick I better get her out of here._

I go to pick her up when something on her neck catches my eye. I pull her collar down a bit and gasp.

_Th-That's a pack mark...She's a werewolf!!_

I jump back and point my dagger at the sleeping she-wolf. I stare at her frozen on what to do.

I suddenly feel hot breath on my neck, spinning around I come face to face with Rhysand. Sighing in relief I stroke his neck lovingly "Don't scare me like that boy." I whisper. He makes a small sound at the back of his throat and nudges me, his way of saying 'sorry you okay'. "I'm okay big boy..." I trail off and look back towards the girl _Sigh what am I going to do, I have to get to-_ An idea struck me. "Okay, Rhysand... let's get her into the wagons."

I grab some rope off of Rhys' saddle and go over to the girl. I tie her hands and legs together and gently lift her off the ground. I take her to one of the wagons, placing her on the floor and chaining her tied hands to a dog crate. _Well, this takes one thing off my plate._

I close the wagon back up and check to make sure both of them are secure. I turn and look at her campsite... _Sigh dammit..._ I walk back over and grab all her shit and toss it into my front wagon (or the one that doesn't have her in it).

I huff and walk up to my boy, "Let's get out of here bud." He snorts in agreement and I mount him once more. Once I get settled in the saddle the sun starts to rise. Clicking my teeth, I nudge Rhysand and we walk away from the clearing.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***The following morning***

**Maria's POV**

"It's been 4 days since she left and I can't pick up her scent at all!!"

"Maria, you have to calm down..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN CASSIAN! DON'T YOU DARE!"

I breathe harshly and storm out of the house. I can't believe him! How is he so calm when my little sister is missing?

**_Because he's thinking with a clear head, you idiot._ **

I freeze, Alana...I didn't think she would say anything. After Cassian showed up in Vi's room she left again. This is the first she's said anything.

**_Are you done raging?_ **

_...Why are you here?_

**_I thought you liked having me around._ **

_Don't play dumb, I know there's a reason you decided to speak up after all these years so just spit it out!_

**_...fine_ **

I wait for what seems like an eternity when her next words stop my heart

**_I don't want you to find her_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a heavy chapter! a lot went on in this chapter. You finally know who Maria's mate is (sort of).
> 
> Who's the stranger who took Violet in her sleep? Why were they afraid of her? Where are they going?
> 
> And why does Alana (Maria's wolf) not want to find Violet?
> 
> Let me know what your theories are!


	7. Chapter 6

**Maria's POV:**

_You...what?_

I am confused. She doesn't want me to find our little sister? But why?

**_I don't want you to find her._ **

_Why?!_

**_DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!_ **

I winced as her voice rings through my head. I whimper as she continues to scream at me.

**_YOU LOCKED HER UP! YOU SUPPRESSED HER! YOU KEPT HER HERITAGE A SECRET! YOU'VE LIED TO HER! AND WORST OF ALL YOU. HIT. HER._ **

I scream and cry as I listen to Alana. She's right I've been a horrible sister, worst of all, I broke my promise to our parents. I promised I would teach her. I promised I would protect and love her. Now look at what I've done.

I fall to the ground, my legs no longer having the strength to hold me. I scream and pound at the ground. _This is all my fault! I should've listened to you! To Cassian!_

**_This is your fault and ours for not trying to stop you..._ **

**I** shift into my wolf and the most heart-wrenching howl escapes my muzzle. I fall to the ground again, whimpering and crying. _I'm so sorry Violet..._

***after Maria stormed off* Cassian's POV**

I look around the forest, my paws snapping twigs and crunching leaves. I've been walking around here for hours. I knew Maria needed some time on her own so a couple of hours ago I left. I tried North instead of West this time, but I still can't find Violet's scent.

I sigh, I'll never be able to find her. I know what she did at home. Study. That's all she did, which means she's smart. She'll know how to navigate her way through this forest and how to block her scent.

Huffing I keep going. I need to know if she's at least safe. I know she won't come home and I don't really have the intention to bring her home. She needs to be out here, she needs this freedom. And she could have it, as long as she promises to check in every now and then.

I walk for about another half mile before I came upon a clearing. I can see traps laid around it, a campfire about a day old and a sleeping bag.

**_A hunter?_ **

Zales, my wolf, asks. _I don't know, I doubt it these traps...they aren't set right. They won't activate, even new hunters know how to set a trap._

**_So who or dare I say what, set them?_ **

_Well...let's find out._

I circle the clearing trying to find a scent or pick up something that will tell me who was here. As I get closer to the old fire I pick up a faint scent.

**_It smells like...orchids, leather, and...ocean?_ **

"Violet," I breathe. _Wait...there's another scent around here. **I know but I can't decipher it...**_ I need to tell Maria, I take off from the clearing. As I weave between the trees and fallen branches, I hear a heartbreaking howl and Zales whimpers **_Mate, mate is in pain..._** I quickened my pace and exit the forest. When I get about 2 meters from our property I see a white wolf laying on the ground. ** _Mate_**

I slow to a trot. Maria has always been beautiful. Her coat was white with a black crescent on her flank. Her eyes were a shiny gold and she seemed to glow in the sun.

I stop just in front of her. "Maria?" I nudge her with my snout. She whimpers as she looks up at me. Her eyes are full of pain and sorrow. I lay down beside her, wrapping my tail around hers and moving my paws underneath her head. She whimpers again, curling herself tighter against my body. I gently lapped between her ears, a trick her father told me, to calm her down.

It took nearly an hour to calm her. When I felt her breath even out I decided to tell her. "Maria, I found something."

**Violet's POV**

_Ughhh, I feel like shit, what happened?_

I struggle to open my eyes, it feels like they're made of lead. When I finally opened them I'm met with the walls of some container/box. I snap fully awake _WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!_

**_Dude shut up I'm trying to sleep..._ **

_MIST WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!! WE AREN'T IN THE FOREST ANYMORE!_

**_WHAT!!!_ **

I feel Mist's awareness enter my consciousness. What the hell happened to me? Fear coursed through my veins, someone took me while I was asleep. I try to move my arms, keyword try. I turn sharply my hands are bound to a cage and my legs are tied. _Shit..._ I feel panic starting to consume me. My breathing coming in short and sharp. It grows when I hear footsteps approaching from outside the box.

I feel tears fall down my face. _I don't want to die, oh my gods someone kidnapped me. Oh, Thor have mercy, please._

The box opened and I screamed. "Please don't hurt me please!" I begged and sobbed. I couldn't stop, I was so scared and all I wanted to do was run but I'm trapped. Something I wished would never happen again.

**Unknown POV**

I sit by my campfire as the sunsets. My legs are sore and stiff from riding Rhysand for 23 hours straight. I let him rest but I didn't. I was restless, the girl had been out cold during that time. I was worried she wouldn't last the night but luckily her fever broke this morning and she should be waking up soon.

I have no clue what to say to this girl, but I know I can't let her go. I hear shuffling from inside my wagon, I guess she's awake. With a sigh, I stand and make my way to the back door. when I got closer I could hear her labored breathing, slightly concerned I run to the back of the wagon and open the door.

I jump when she screams. Shocked I take in her form, tears streaming down her face, she's shaking, and has tried to make herself meld into the wood of the wagon. "Please don't hurt me please!" I stare at her _I can't show sympathy to this girl she's a wolf._ I enter the wagon and she freezes. "Wh-o a-are y-you?" she stutters, cute. _NOPE not now thoughts!_

"You're captor and that's all you need to know." I state coldly. She flinches at my tone. I walk up to her and disconnect the chain holding her tied hands to the cage. "Wait no! Please, Let me go!" I ignore her pleas and drag her to a tree, retying her. She whimpers and cries the whole time, I'm getting fed up "Will you just shut up!" she freezes and ducks her head. _What the hell? she reacted like I was going to hit her..._

I shake my head, it's not my problem. I kneel in front of her "Answer my questions and I won't hurt you." I keep my voice dull and face void of emotion. She's still shaking, but nods. "Who are you? Why were you in the woods? and Where's your pack?"

**Violet's POV (a/n: sorry about the povs jumping around)**

"My name is Violet, I was in the woods because I was camping and I don't have a pack...not for a long time." My voice cracks as I answer this girl's questions. "Why don't you have a pack?" Gods, does she have any emotions whatsoever? "My family was never apart of one we just had each other. My parents died years ago. I'm on my own." Well, it was half of the truth.

She stares at me for a long time. It feels like her eyes are burning into my soul. She chuckles and leans down to my ear and whispers "You're lying." I freeze, how...how did she know?!

She stands back up and starts to pack up her campsite (to which I just notice was there). I look past her and see the box I came out of **(a/n heh came out...ignore me)** was a wagon. If I could slap myself I would. _Of_ _course_ , _it was a wagon, I'm such an idiot!_ ** _Vi! enough you're not an idiot_** _Mist! Oh thank the moon goddess, I'm going nuts here! Mist I want to leave! I can't be trapped again not again!_

I start to panic again, I hate panic attacks I don't even know how I developed anxiety while being locked up most of my life.

I feel someone touch me and I jerk. Looking up I see it's my captor. I freak and try to move away from her but I can't move _NO I can't be trapped not again please! Let me go I need to be free, please!_

I feel the girl start to pet my head. For some reason it was very comforting. I hear humming and realize it's her. My breathing starts to even out and my heart rate starts slowing down.

What feels like hours, it was only 3 minutes, I finally was able to breathe. "Better?" I look to the girl and nod. She grunts and walks away. _Sigh, I can't keep going like this._

***Le time skip***

Hours have passed and I'm still tied to this damned tree. I gave up struggling after 2 hours, I wasn't going anywhere. So instead, I just watched the girl pack up her things. I think I dozed off at some point because when I opened my eyes everything was packed except for a gun and a cage.

I hear her sigh, she walks over to me and unties my legs and unlocks the chain from the tree. "Are you letting me go?" I ask softly "No I'm not, I'm untying you so you can shift." her words were cold and swift. _Wait what!_ I stared at her in shock, I can't shift I don't know how!

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" I flinch, "I...I don't...I don't know how." I stuttered out. She growls and grabs the gun. I scramble backwards _I knew it, I'm going to die!!_ "Then we'll do this the hard way."

She pulls the trigger, a sharp pain goes through my neck. I feel my body go numb and my world blurs. The last thing I see is a cage door being closed, then my world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why won't her captor let her go? who is she? and Why does she need Violet to shift (kid you not it auto-corrected to shit lmao)


	8. Chapter 7

**Unknown POV**

After I was finished packing up my wagons and campsite, I decided to untie the wolf. "Are you letting me go?" she asked, "No I'm not, I'm untying you so you can shift." My words were cold and harsh. I needed her in her wolf form if we were going to survive. She stares at me like I asked her to do the impossible. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" My patience is running low, if this wolf doesn't do as I say, I will make her life a living hell. "I...I don't...I don't know how." She stutters out. Yeah right, that's bullshit. she can shift she just doesn't want to expose herself.

I growl and turn to grab my gun. I hear her try to back away from me but her back hits the tree I had bound her to. She stares at me with pure terror as I take aim, "Then we'll do this the hard way." I pull the trigger and watch as she falls to the ground.

I watch as she changes before me, her bones break and fur sprouts over her body. Her canines become sharper and claws elongate from her fingertips. When she's fully shifted I lift her into the cage I unloaded earlier. I slammed it shut and lock it in place.

Getting it on my wagons was a challenge but I managed. I made sure to put her on the wagon right behind Rhysand. That way I can keep a closer eye on her, don't want anything to go wrong on our trip.

After double-checking everything, I mount Rhysand and kick him into a steady walk.

*Le time skip*

It's been about 5 hours, the wolf should be waking up soon. *grumbles* _Speak of the devil..._ I turn to see her waking up. _Just in time too... lunch break._ I bring Rhys to a halt and dismount his saddle. I unhook him from the wagons so he can roam around while I deal with the wolf.

I walk back to the wagon she's in, _She's pretty for a wolf...pure black pelt aside from the white crescent on her forehead...NO! bad thoughts!_

"Hey!" Her head shoots up when I shout. Her ears fold back and she whimpers in response. "Are you hungry?" I ask a little nice this time but I can't be too nice to her. She nods, then she freezes. She stands abruptly and wobbles like a newborn deer. She frantically moves around and starts to panic. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! HOW THE HELL AM I IN WOLF FORM?!? MIST DID YOU DO THIS?! HELLO? WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! DON'T SHOUT AT ME!! I AM YOU RIGHT NOW, IN YOUR FORM! I DON'T KNOW I BLACKED OUT!!!" I watch with mild amusement as she talks with her wolf. I quickly squash my amusement and clear my throat. She snaps her mouth shut and turns to me. when she realizes I'm still here, she cowers, tail between her legs, ears back and whimpers. I roll my eyes and place a sandwich through the bars and onto the cage floor. She stares at it in confusion and mistrust. I sigh "Look, I know you're hungry and you don't have to worry about it hurting you, I grabbed this from your bag." She looks at me than the sandwich. She sniffs it for a second then eats it whole. "Thank you..." she whispers, I grunt in acknowledgement while I ate my food.

I continue to eat for a while before the wolf speaks again. "How...how did I shift?" she asks softly, I stare at her for a minute then decide might as well tell her considering she won't be telling anyone any time soon. "I shot you with a dart, it had a special serum in it to force a wolf into shifting." She stares at me with wide eyes "Thank you..." she whispers. I gape at her, _Why the fuck is she thanking me?!_ I decided to voice my thoughts, "I've never been allowed to shift before, thus never knowing how..." she sounded so sad and hurt. "So you were telling me the truth when you said you didn't know how to shift," I state more to myself than to the wolf in front of me. She nods anyway, sighing I walk towards Rhys, who had been eating some grass near the wagons. After hooking him back to the wagons, I mount him and have him walk once more.

After about 3 hours we come to a fork in the road. Grumbling I pull out my map. "Umm...lady? there's a man headed our way.." I hear the wolf whisper. I look up from my map to see said man. I turn to her "Stay low and stay quiet." I harshly whisper. She nods and lays as close to the ground as she can.

I turn back around when the man is only a couple feet from me. "Excuse me lass, but I notice you have a wolf on your wagons." I dismount Rhys and glare at the man before me. "How can I help you, sir?" He chuckles "Well you can let me have the wolf. Hand it over and I'll let you by." His voice is sickly sweet but I know he's bluffing. Rhys whinny's softly behind me, "I know bud I see them..." I say softly, in the tree line there are about a dozen other men. I hear the wolf whimper behind me, turning to her I see she's looking at me. Her eyes are begging me not to do as he asks.

"Sorry, but I need her for the Fast Forest Market. There is information I need that only she can get." I growl out. He laughs loudly "Oh come now, what could you possibly need, Miss Skylar Night." I freeze _Shit..._ "That's right we know who you are, now be a good girl and give us the wolf." Annoyance and impatience lines his voice. I mount Rhysand once more and stared at the man dead in the eye, "Drop dead pal!" I harshly kick Rhysand's side and he takes off into a gallop.

Arrows fly all around me, I try my best to steer Rhys away from them. I hear the men screaming at me but I keep Rhys going. Suddenly I hear another voice within the screams, "Miss!! Please stop going so fast!! I'm going to throw up here!!" The wolf... I turn Rhysand harshly down an off-road path, it will get us to the markets faster thankfully. I pull him to a trot, then walk and finally to a stop. I breathe harshly _They knew who I was...THEY FUCKING KNEW WHO I WAS!!!_

I jump of Rhys and let out a scream of frustration. I punch the closest thing to me, which was an oak tree. I punch it until I hear Rhysand whinny loudly. I turn to see him rearing up and shaking his head, I go to calm him but the moment I get close to him he trots up to me and starts to lip at my hand. Looking down, I see blood and deep gashes in my right hand, shit... "Sorry boy, I did it again..." He stops lipping my hand and bumps his head against my chest, then wraps his head around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. Sighing, I wrap my arms around his neck, "Thanks bud." I whisper into his mane, he whinnies softly then lets go of me. I kiss his forehead then turn to check the damage of the wagons. I see a few arrows lodged in the wood but nothing I can't fix. I turn my attention to the cage the wolf is in, she's staring at me with wide eyes. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ It hits me, she saw my freak out...fuck. I sigh and go to turn away from her when she speaks "I can help with that..." I freeze for the second time today. I turn back to her "What?" I ask. How could she possibly help me? Why the hell would she want to? "You have my stuff right?" I nod "There's a book in my bag that could help you with those gashes." Her voice is firm for once, like her fear of me is suddenly gone. Deciding to humour her I grab her bag and carefully pour out its contents. I see many things but I decided to ignore them and looked to the wolf, "Which book?" She comes closer to the door of her cage to see her things better, "That one, the brown book with the wolf triskele **(A/n: Tr-eh-skel-eh for those who don't know)** " I pick up said book and look to her to make sure its the one she meant, she nods "Page 25, there's a slave remedy and there are bandages in that wooden box to your left." I open to book to said page, huh...it's simple **(A/N: this isn't a real recipe don't use it IRL)** all I need is burdock root, mugwort, peppermint, rose, sage, clover, shepherds purse and *******. "What's this last ingredient?" I showed the book to the wolf so she can see her writing. "Oh...that, it's um..." I stare at the wolf, what's the problem? Is it that bad? She sighs, "It's that little blue bottle by your foot. You need to mix it in with the slave or it won't help you." I look down at my feet to see said bottle. I pick it up cautiously and open it. I bring it up to my nose and take a sniff, "What is this?" I don't smell anything from this. "I don't know...The book was my Father's, and he had a stash of that stuff in his room. The only time I trust it is when it shows up in this book." I nod, deciding to trust this book, I go towards my 2nd wagon to gather the herbs.

As I look through my herbs, I realize there are a couple I don't have. Shit...Sighing, I take what I do have and start to ground them together. I stand after a while and walk towards the wolf, "How important are the rose and mugwort herbs?" She lifts her head to look at me properly, "Mugwort is a must, the rose is optional depending on how bad the wound is." I sigh again for what feels like the thousandth time. I guess I'll have to go look for this herb.

"I don't have mugwort so I'll have to go looking for it. Do me a favour, keep quiet and don't eat my horse." I grab my knife and gun and start walking away from my campsite.

**Violet's POV**

Is she serious?? Why the hell would I eat her horse?! I'm not a monster! I growl in irritation, why is she doing this? I think back to earlier, she said she was taking me to the Fast Forest Market. Where/what the hell is that? She said she needed me to get what she wanted. I sigh _I guess I just have to play this out._

I lay down but wince when I move my left hind leg. _Shit...I have to find a way to pull that out._ I was shot while the huntress was running. **_Why don't you call her by her name?_** _Hey, Mist...you've been away for a while._ ** _I...I've been trying to figure something out, anyway don't change the subject._** _I don't have permission to speak her name, and I don't want to anger her and end up like her hand._ I feel Mist wince when I mention the girl's hand. She looked like she was going to kill something if her horse hadn't startled her. Speaking of, said horse is walking towards me.

He walks to the other side of the cage and sniffs at my hind leg. I growl in warning but he seems to ignore it. His muzzle fits through the bars of my cage, so he brings his mouth closer to the arrow. I growl again but he turned to face me only to glare and then turn back towards my leg. **_I think he wants us to stay still_** _Yeah no shit Mist!_

I brace myself as he bites the end of the arrow. I whimpered when it moved slightly in my leg. He whinnies softly, his way of trying to comfort me I guess. I turn to see why he hasn't taken it out yet, he's looking at me. His eyes look questioning like he's asking me if I'm ready. I gave him a hesitant nod, in one swift movement he yanked the arrow out of my leg. I whimper loudly and I feel tears fall down my face.

He drops the arrow by my cage and turns to look at me again. He nuzzles my face, _I guess he's trying to apologize for the arrow._ I nuzzle him back "Thank you, you don't have to apologize." he whinny's again. His head snaps up when we here a tree branch snap. I growl but he looks very calm. From the tree line, I see the girl has returned, with the herb. Her horse trots up to her. She giggles when he nuzzles her neck. She pats his head and gives him a kiss on his snout. Her horse looks at me then back to the girl. He makes a small sound that sounded like a whine. He gently grasps the girl's shirt in his mouth before pulling her towards me. Confused she follows her companion. When she realizes it's me he's taking her to, she glares. I bow my head, not wanting to anger her. I jump when I feel the horse's breath on my wound, "Hey don't do that..." I whisper. He whines? again and nuzzles my tummy. It felt good so I rolled onto my good side and let him keep going.

He stops when I hear footsteps come closer. I tense but relax when I feel him nuzzle me again. I look up to see the girl standing beside her horse. He whines at her and moves his snout towards my leg. I hear her gasp softly, she looks at my face then to the arrow beside my cage then back to my wound. "Why didn't you say anything?" Her voice sounded concerned, which I found odd. "Didn't think you would care, considering you're just going to sell me." I snap, she flinched at my tone, but at this point, I didn't care. She sighed, looked at me and then her horse. "Good boy Rhysand." She pats his neck then walks to the front of my cage. "If you don't run, I'll help you." I laugh, is she serious? "Where would I run to? I wouldn't get far like this." She rolls her eyes but opens my cage. I look at her "What?!" She snaps. "I thought you were joking." She jumps a little in shock. Shaking my head I gently hop out of the cage. I stumble from the pain in my leg and from never being on all fours. I almost fall over but Rhysand's head steadied my side. I nuzzle his leg in thanks and start to lay down again with his help. The girl brings the half ground herbs over to us and starts to finish the slave.

When she finished she put the slave on her hand first then wrapped it. _Mist I don't feel so good..._ My vision starts to gain black spots and my ears are ringing. I hear Rhysand neigh loudly and Mist screaming. Before everything goes black I hear someone call out to me "VIOLET!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Skylar's POV:**

"Violet!!!!" I watched as the wolf collapsed. Rhysand ran to her as fast as he could and caught her head with his own. I get up and rush towards them. Rhysand whines and nudged Violet's neck, "It's okay boy, we'll figure this out." I said softly. I check Violet's wound, it's infected. "That's not good..." I look around the makeshift campsite hoping to find a clue to help me. As I'm scanning the area, I hear Violet whimper and whine. I look back at her,  _ She's in a lot of pain, and she won't be of any use to me dead. Come on Skylar think!  _ I scan the area again when I see the arrow on the ground by the wagon. I get up and grab the arrow.

While examining it I noticed a silver substance dripping from the tip,  _ Wolfsbane.  _ Shit, I don't know the cure for Wolfsbane. Panicking, I run in and out of my wagons looking for something, anything, that will keep her alive.  _ I'm so close I can't lose her now!!!  _ Frustrated, I ran a hand through my short hair. I stare up at the sky thinking of what I can do now. 

I hear hoof steps come up behind me, turning I see Rhysand standing there with a book in his mouth. With a whinny, he gives me the book and nods his head at it. "What's this Rhys?" I turn the book over and notice it's Violet's book.  _ The book with the slave for my hand... _ Opening the book I look for anything related to Wolfsbane. 

I look for what feels like hours when it was only a few minutes when I finally found it. 

_ Wolfsbane: deadly to werewolves, a wolf will be dead within 16 hours if an antidote is not given. _

_ Okay, but what is the antidote??? _

_ Wolfsbane is a highly used product of hunters. If someone other than a hunter uses it, then we have much to fear. As someone who is not a hunter could have mixed it for other poisons. Be sure to check weapons and wounds for any other substances. _

I walk back to the wol- .....screw it, Violet and check over her wound. I can't see or smell any other poisons. I pick up the arrow again and examine it. There are some symbols carved into the metal rod of the arrow. The head is brand new but there's a line where the rod and head meet.  _ I wonder... _ Using the edge of my shirt I wipe off the head and turn it slightly. The arrowhead continues to turn.  _ It's screwed into the rod _ . I take the arrowhead off and look inside the rod. There's nothing inside, thankfully. I place the arrow down on the ground and turn back to the book. 

_ Once you've determined that there are no other substances, you need to find: Burdock root, Lavender, Willowbark, ******(the oil in the blue bottle), Aloe leaves, and Ginger. Ground the herbs (not the Willowbark or ***** Yet). Take the gel of the Aloe, ****, Water, and the Willowbark and mix/ground it together in a separate bowl.  _

Yes! Thank you, Odin! Okay so now I just have to make sure I have everything I need. I head to my wagons and check my stock.  _ So, I have everything but the Willowbark....Shit.  _ I growl, "Where the hell am I going to get Willowbark..." I sit there thinking, maps and layouts of this forest running through my head. *SCREAM* I jerked out of my thoughts  _ WAS THAT VIOLET?!?!  _

I jumped out of my wagons and ran to where I left her. "Goddess this hurts like a bitch." Violet said. She was laying there, in her human form. "How did this happen?" I say as I kneel down beside her. Her face is pinched together in pain. "I guess those hunters knew what I was." She grits her teeth and spasms when the pain spikes. "You've been poisoned with wolfsbane," "Yeah no shit sherlock!" "AND I found the cure in your book. But I have no Willowbark, do you have any idea on where I could find some?" Violet huffs then turns to glare at me. "Why are you even trying to save me?" I glare and growl "Because you are of no use to me dead, and like it or not I'm healing your murderous ass so I can get what I want." She lays there, silent. 

"Willowbark is in my bag." She says after a few moments. I nod and turn to go and rifle through her bag. Once I found what I was looking for, I set to work on grounding them together. While I was working Rhys and walked over to Violet and laid down beside her. He nuzzled her neck and whined softly. "It's okay...I'll be okay." She whispered. She then coughed and wheezed.  _ Damn, I gotta work faster.  _

After 10 minutes I had the 2 bowls mixed. I turn to the book to see what to do next.

_ After grounding/mixing, place them aside for now. Gently wash out the wound, and make sure there is no poison left in the wound and around the area of the wound.  _

"Rhys, can you grab me the bucket of water and a cloth?" He snorts and gets up trotting to where I left the bucket and brought it over. He walked over to the front of the wagons and grabbed the cloth I left on my seat. "Thanks bud." I whisper, he nuzzled my hand and walked back over to Violet. Laying back down, he gently lays his head on her arm. "I have to clean out the wound before I do anything else, it's going to hurt." Fear flashes through her eyes but nods. I drench the cloth and start cleaning the wound. Violet tenses and grits her teeth. 20 minutes later I had the wound cleaned and was able to stop the bleeding. I look at her face, her forehead is drenched in sweat, her eyes are shut tightly and she's breathing very heavily. 

_ Once the wound is clean, apply the slave on the wound and place one piece of cloth over it.  _

I do as it says, Violet growls softly when I touch her wound again. I ignore it and continue to apply the slave. After I place the one piece of cloth I look to see what's next.  _ Apply a second piece of cloth with the dried herbs on top of the wound. Then secure the two pieces with gauze and med tape...And done. _

I sit back with a sigh, that would've been very bad. Violet hisses when she tries to move, Rhysand whiny's and lays his head on her bare chest. I tense when she raises her hand but relax a bit when she starts rubbing in between his ears. 

**Violet's POV**

Man that hurt like a bitch.. I sigh as I pet her horse, what have I gotten us into Mist... **_We can't blame ourselves...we had to leave, we had no idea this would happen._ ** _ I know Mist, I know. _ I shift on the ground a bit before I notice the sun setting. I smile a bit, it's a lot more beautiful to see it outside. My smile slowly falls as I think about how long I've been out here. _ We've been out here for 2 weeks Mist... _ I chuckle, it's the longest I've breathed fresh air but I'm still trapped. Tears run freely down my cheeks, "I guess we won't make it to our 19th birthday Mist. We're going to die with a chain around our neck." I sob silently as I stare at the sky. The stars are starting to shine and I'm entrapped in their beauty. I let out a quiet howl, not caring if Night  **(a/n she calls Skylar by her last name)** hears me, and let my sorrows out onto the wind. All I wanted was to be free...to not be trapped by 4 walls. To feel the dirt beneath my feet, to smell the fresh air, to shift and run through the woods. To have the sun shine on my fur. 

**_"All we want is our freedom...is that too much to ask..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that got heavy at the end, but it was necessary. Any who! Violet is starting to heal, Skylar is still a mystery, and Rhysand is a weird horse (or is he).


	10. Chapter 9

**Cassian's POV**

I heave a long sigh, it's been a week since I found that clearing, and we still haven't found Violet yet. She’s been gone for 2 weeks. We were able to track the unfamiliar scent clinging to her's but we lost it after we found the main trail and the tracks/scent just disappeared. Maria went on a rage after we lost them. I had to knock her out just to get her to stop. I found us an inn a few miles down the trail, thankfully I had brought my wallet with me. 

We got here around 5 hours ago and Maria is still out cold. I look around the bar I'm sitting at, not many folks are here. It's not traveling weather, according to the manager. I agree with him though, winter is almost here and snow has started sticking to the ground. Violet's birthday is in a week . I wonder if she'll find her mate while she's out here. I pray to the moon goddess she does. She needs a mate, someone who can show her the world, and let her be herself.

Shaking my head I knock back the rest of my whisky and head back to our room. When I get there I see Maria sitting on the balcony in her wolf form. I sigh and make my way out to stand beside her. She turns her head to look at me and I notice her eye's are gold, meaning Alana is in control right now.

I sit down and wrap my arm around her. I just watch the snow fall waiting for her to speak. Alana sighs and lays down, putting her head in my lap. "I don't know what to do..." She says, I pet between her ears and sigh. "She made her choice but Maria is persistent in getting her back and locking her back up. I can't watch our sister go through that pain again. Mist would cry every night from the pain of not being let out." A tear falls from her eye and she whimpers. I shift and cuddle up to her, "I don't know what to do!" I shush her and whisper comforting words. Maria is stubborn, she won't see reason easily.

After a few minutes Alana calmed down. "Leave Maria to me, I think I have an idea of how to make her see how wrong she is." I say. She huffs a bit, "And what if that idea doesn't work?" I stay silent for a moment, thinking how to word my answer properly. I eventually sigh, "Then I hide Violet. Make sure she can't be followed. Send her to a different city. Protect her." Alana stares at the snow fall for a minute before nodding. "Okay..." she whispers.

I stand soon after she speaks and nudge her side, "Come, it's late. We should get some sleep, we have far to travel tomorrow." She slowly stands before walking to the bed and jumping up. She doesn't shift, just curls in on herself and closes her eyes. I follow suit, and lay behind her and curl around her form. I licked her forehead before laying my head on her shoulders and closing my eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be hell when Maria wakes up...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in the forest 40 miles from the inn)

**Skylar's POV**

Violet passed out about an hour ago, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking about the market. It's going to be dangerous and Violet is going to need to shift back. My contact in the market has information that I need that only she can get me. 

I sigh and stand up and head to my wagon. I close the door and lay on my shitty excuse for a cot. Azriel better be ready for me, I don't have much time left before the winter solstice. I need to find him...everyone says he's dead but I refuse to believe it. He's out there...and so is the wolf who took him from our family.

I growl, now more angry and frustrated. I shove my head under the blanket and force myself to sleep.

*time skip to the morning*

**Violet's POV**

The sun shines down on my face, its rays a comforting warmth. It's been a while since I felt so warm.  **_Morning Vi, how do you feel?_ ** _ Hey Mist, and my wounds are healed just a bit sore.  _ I sit up and hug my knees close to my chest.  _ I don't want to die Mist...I want my freedom. _ Mist whimpers and tears fall down my cheeks. I bring my hand up to cover my pack mark. It's useless, I have no pack. If I did I would have a pack link and then I could beg Cassian to help me. A sob wretches its way out of my chest. I look around the clearing, noticing I'm the only one awake. I saw my bag by the fire and leaned over to grab it. I rifle around in it until I find what I'm looking for.

***WARNING SELF HARM AHEAD!***

I hugged my father's dagger to my chest, "Why did you have to die?" I whimper. I unsheathe the blade and bring it to my wrist **_Violet don't!_** I ignore Mist and drag the blade across my skin. I whimper at the sting but don't stop. I keep slicing and ignoring Mist's pleads for me to stop.

I don't hear someone running towards me, but one moment I'm cutting the next I'm laying on the ground and my wrists are pinned above my head. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I stare at the person above me. I feel Miss Night try and take my dagger from my hand. I struggle and try to move her off me. "DON'T TOUCH IT! GET OFF ME!" I throw her off me, sheathing my dagger I clutch it close to my chest and sob. She stands and walks towards me. I try to shuffle away from her but she reaches me first. She grabs my shoulders and holds me still. "What are you doing?!" I don't answer her. I just sit there and cry, holding the last piece of my father close to my chest.

I hear her sigh and she lets go of me. I fall to lay on the ground and curl in on myself. I cry and wail but I don't care anymore. 

**Skylar's POV**

I woke up to her crying and when I went out to check on her she was destroying her fucking arm! I sigh when she continues to cry instead of answering me. I run my hand through my hair and grip the short strands. I don't know what the fuck is happening. 

I look over when I hear a thud, she's curled up on the ground and clinging to that knife. I shake my head and stand up. I walk over to the wagon and grab some bandages, despite her fast healing, the wounds she caused were very deep and will take a day or two to heal. 

I walk back over and sit down in front of her. She curls into herself tighter and keeps her knuckle white grip on that knife. Slowly I reach out to her and gently grab her hand that holds the knife. She flinches and holds the knife tighter. I sigh, I'm going to have to do this differently then I planned...and I wouldn't like it.

Taking a deep breath I move closer to her, she whimpers and flinches. "Shh...It's okay, I won't hurt you." I won't deny it, I wonder what happened to this wolf to make her so skittish. She's nothing like other wolves I've encountered. 

I slowly lay my hand on her head and start to pet her. Remembering that this helped when she freaked out when she was tied to that tree. She gasps and tenses. I shush her again and gently rub her back too. She whimpers and slowly relaxes. She turns to look up at me and I gasp and freeze. Her eyes are a royal purple and....filled with tears.

She whimpers and her voice is a bit deeper than before,  **_"Please...please just let us go....we..we just want to be free..."_ ** Her wolf is talking to me.....HER WOLF IS TALKING TO ME?!

I stared at her dumbfounded, wondering how it was possible for her wolf to take over her human form so easily. She whimpers when I don't respond. Slowly her resolve crumbles and she drops the knife. I gently took her arm and started to clean and wrap the cuts. She's still crying and flinches whenever the cloth touches her wounds.

It takes me 15 minutes to finish. Now she's just laying on the ground silent and unmoving. Her eyes are still purple but they're dull and void of any emotion. "Violet," I whisper. Her head turns in my direction slightly, I guess that means she's listening. "Violet I need you to shift...it's not safe for you to be human right now." She doesn't say a word but she starts to shift. Must be easier since it's her wolf controlling her body right now. Seconds later, a wolf replaces her human form. She still looks lifeless, I sigh and pick her up.

I walk over to the wagons and set her down in the cage. She doesn't move and she doesn't make a sound. Quietly I close the door and lock it, throwing a blanket over the whole cage to keep the wind out and to let her sleep.

I leave her alone and start to pack up the campsite. 

***time skip***

Rhysand walks out of the trees while I'm finishing up. He's soaking wet meaning he was swimming in the lake a few miles from here. I chuckle when he shakes out his coat and messes up his mane. He snorts and huffs. Giggling, I grab a towel and start to dry him off. 

Once I was done, I put the last of the supplies away and tacked up Rhysand. Making sure his tack was on correctly, I connected him to the wagons and mounted him. "If we aren't stopped today, we'll make it to Azriel's by sunset." Rhysand makes a little happy noise and I smile. "Let's go bud." I kick him into a trot and begin the last length of our journey to The Fast Forest Markets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Violet? Why is Skylar being nice now? How is Maria going to react to her wolf and her mate making plans behind her back?


	11. Chapter 10

**Azriel's Shop**

**Cassian's POV** ****

I've been standing on the balcony since the sun rose. Last night was difficult, having a human and wolf fighting each other is very dangerous and could get them killed. Or worse they go mad and turn into a rogue wolf.

I sigh, my breath making a cloud of mist. Maria is still asleep and probably won't wake up until after 9. She hasn't slept since Violet left and that was 2 weeks ago. She's not going to like my plan, in fact she might kill me but it's the most logical way. A groan from inside catches my attention. Peeking over my shoulder, I see Maria sit up and look around in a sleepy daze. Said daze is quickly cleared when she sees me. She launches from the bed and pins me on the cold concrete floor of the balcony.

She growls loudly and bares her teeth "What the fuck?!" I lay there numbly staring at my mate as she goes off on a rage rant. Cursing me and Alana for doing this to her. This goes on for about 20 minutes, and I never said a thing. She's breathing heavily now and her grip on my shoulders has loosened significantly. "Are you done?" I say calmly. She glares and shoves herself off me, she walks into the room and begins to pace.

I'm beginning to get frustrated as I watch her pace. Sighing I close the balcony door after I've stepped into the room. After I lock it I walk over to my mate and grab her shoulders, spinning her to face forward. Her back against my chest as she starts to struggle. My grip tightens as she continues fighting me, "ENOUGH!" she freezes "I have a plan and you need to stop if you want to hear it." Realizing that I was serious, she falls limp in my hold, her breaths sharp and short. "Good girl..."I whisper. I feel her shiver as my breath tickles her ear and slowly clams down.

I don't loosen my grip, I know she will start thrashing when I tell her. "Maria, I believe the best thing we can do," I take a deep breath "Is go home and simply wait for Violet to come home."

Her breath hitches and she starts to shake. I ready myself for her wrath but what she does shocks me. An almost silent sob tore it's way from her throat. Tears flow down her cheeks, her eyes turning red and puffy. I turned her around and hid her face in my chest. She clings to me and lets it out. Screams, apologies, and choked sobs are all I hear. I do my best to soothe her and calm her down. Whispering reassurances and swaying gently.

When her sobs cease and tears stop, she looks up at me "I'll agree on one condition..." her voice is raspy and raw from screaming so long. My heart aches knowing I can do nothing that will erase her guilt and pain. "Condition?" I ask softly, she nods and rests her head on my chest again. "What is it love?" I feel her take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I want to check one last location, if she's not there then I agree to go home." I nod to show her I'm listening "I want to check the Black market in the mountains." I tense and let out a low growl, I don't like this idea. I voice as such to her. "Cas please! If we were right and she was taken by a hunter then we need to at least check the market. If she's not there then I swear we will go back home!" She stares at me with pleading eyes.

**_She has a point Cassian, if Violet has been captured then we at least need to check the markets._ **

_I don't like this idea Zales. What if she is there? We can't risk Maria taking her back to the damned house and locking her back up._

**_If we find her first, we free her and tell her to run._ **

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. As much as it pains me, they are both right. If Violet was captured we need to save her.

"Fine. But! We go home at sunset understand?"

Maria nods and hugs me.

_I hope this isn't a huge mistake..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Skylar's POV**

We've been traveling for hours but we are finally here, Fast Forest Marketplace. The name is a cover, it's really a Black Market. Rhysand whines quietly as we approach the entrance, I pull him to a stop and dismount to address the guards there.

"State your business Miss!" I raise my hands in mock surrender and smirk. "Easy boys I'm here on business." The two guards give each other wary glances. I sigh and shake my head.

"Don't believe me?" They narrow their eyes in distrust, smart boys. Smug, I raise a brow and with a cocky smirk, I say "Does the name Azriel Black ring any bells?" I watch in amusement as their eyes go comically wide and their jaws drop.

I chuckle as they open the gates and stare at me dumbfounded. I flip them a coin as I walk by, leading Rhysand by his reins, and wink. "Thanks boys, be careful tonight." They gulp, making me grin.

My grin drops and my blank face reappears. I walk with Rhysand and head to the farthest parts of the market.

The shop looks innocent and cozy, stone walls with a wooden roof. The door is painted black and in white cursive writing _Azriel Black's trading shop from furs to info guides._ Chuckling, I knock on the door and wait.

After some shuffling, a tall darkly tanned man opened the door. He had black shoulder-length wavy hair, dark coloured eyes. He wears black fighting leathers and black combat boots. He wears a scowl that slowly disappears from his face as he recognized me. I smirk when he takes in my sudden appearance. "What no hello?" I chuckle.

He looked shocked before he hugs me tightly and laughs loudly. "What the hell you doin' here?!" I smile when he pulls away. I pat his face and smirk "Do I need a reason to come visit my old friend?" He looks at me and punches my shoulder "You never drop by for a casual visit 'old friend'." I chuckle but then let my cold mask slip onto my face. Azriel notices and immediately his back straightens. "I need information and you're the only person who has the kind I need." He tenses and looks to my wagons, "You sure you have the ability to buy said information?"

I smirk and nod my head towards the first wagon. He understands my signal and walks with me to my front wagon. Opening the door I let him step in first then I follow while closing the door shut. I lock it just in case someone tries to get in. Az looks around the wagon and furrows his brow. "There's nothing in here Sky." I roll my eyes and point to the covered cage. His doubt is replaced with confusion and curiosity.

I walk over to the cover and pull it off slowly. Azriel gasps as he takes in my payment. "How the fuck?" He looks at the black wolf sleeping in the cage and carefully touches her fur. She stirs and he pulls his hand back. He stares at her for a moment more before turning to me. "What do you need Skylar?"

I glare at the wall in front of me, "I need all the information on werewolf culture legends. Their history, the lists of packs in the area, and supplies for the next 5 months." He stares at me dumbfounded.

"Skylar...Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?" he says exasperated

"He's out there Azriel you know he is! And I won't give up on him! Not like everyone else!" My hands shake as I clench and unclench them.

I see Violet begin to wake up and tense. Azriel notices and looks towards the wolf and then back to me.

**Azriel's POV**

The black wolf stirs and I see Sky tense. There's a look in her eyes that has me perplexed. Concern? Worry? and...Kindness? I smirk when she rushes over to the wolf. Her face unwavering but her eyes speaking loud and clear. The wolf opens her eyes and surveys the room quickly. When she notices me she tenses and backs away. Fear wracks through her body and she whimpers.

Skylar shushes her and begins to whisper "Look, I'm sorry but...this is something I need to do." The wolf's eyes flash with pain and fear but she nods anyway. I walk closer and the wolf tenses, ignoring her for now I grab Skylar's arm gently. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside?" She stares at the wolf for a moment. I see regret and pain in her eyes before she shakes her head. "Yeah, let's go inside."

I gently pull her towards the door and unlock it. Stepping out I take in the cool air and the bustling market. "This is going to be a long story isn't it Skylar?" She says nothing but turns and walks into my shop.

"That would be a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the man Skylar is referring to? What does Azriel notice about Skylar and her wolf prisoner? Why do you think Skylar needs this information?


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit exams have murdered me call 911 because my brain has melted into a soup! Lol here's your chapter ya'll

**Azriel's Home (It's behind the shop)**

**Azriel’s POV**

Clouds begin to darken the sky as I stoke the fireplace. Sky has been silent since I brought her inside, it’s a bit unnerving to see her so emotionless. Yeah it’s normal when she’s around strangers but not with me. I know somethings wrong but knowing her she will avoid it until it consumes her and she explodes.

I sigh as I stand up and walk over to the kettle. Despite our appearances we are good people, how we look is simply for show. Which is why it’s funny when I ask my customers if they want some tea. They look so confused, it’s hilarious!

I’m getting lost in thought again, shit. 

Pouring 2 mugs of earl gray, I walk back to the fire and sit beside my friend. She’s silent when I hand her the mug, normally I at least get a grunt of acknowledgement. I stare into the flames for a bit while we warm up. 

I hear rain begin to fall on the roof, creating a calm I haven’t felt in months. Sky sighs and puts her mug on the ground and leans into my side. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. She snuggles and clings to me, hiding her face in my shoulder.

“Mehrgarh” I chuckle and gently run my hand through her hair. “I completely understand love, here’s what you’re going to do.” I’m a sarcastic asshole and she knows it but it doesn't stop her from glaring at me. I laugh loudly when she starts pouting. Hard to believe she has such a bad rep.

She elbows me in the ribs and I hissed through my teeth “Ow! Damn it why! Why you do this to me?!” She huffs and lays down, her head in my lap and her arms around my waist. I stare down at her and sigh, this is going to be one of those conversations. 

“Alright,” I say exasperated “What’s going on with you? You are never this quiet around me and it’s very unnerving. You’ve barely drank your tea and to top it off you refuse to look me in the eye.” She sits up quickly and opens her mouth to argue but quickly thinks better of it when I glare at her. She grits her teeth and stands, starting pace. I simply sit and wait, she’ll crack eventually.

Thunder sounds outside and lightning cracks across the sky, the fire crackles almost silently in comparison. “I don’t know what to do.” She whispers. Finally, now we’re getting somewhere! “Do about what love? You need to explain what’s going on inside that big head of yours.”

She growls and grabs her hair in her fists; frustrated.

I sip my tea and stare.

5…

4…

3…

2- “I don’t know!!” And she’s snapped.

“I’m so conflicted Az! I’ve been following trails and leads for 3 years and they all lead to one wolf pack. But get this, they don’t exist! The pack isn’t even real, it’s some sort of legend or myth that even werewolves don’t believe. But he was killed by them I know he was! And I need to find the one who did it! You have the info I need for the final piece of the puzzle and..” She stops abruptly. She looks outside towards her wagons and stares. I look at her, eyebrow raised. Okay, NOW we are getting somewhere. 

I stand and walk over to her, she doesn’t move just stares at the wagon. When I’m close enough to touch her she looks at me. Her eyes are glassy and a single tear falls down her face. “I have to end the curse but…” she looks back at the wagon. I nod in understanding. “But not with this wolf.” She growls and shakes her head. “I don’t know what’s happening but I’m drawn to her Az! It’s like something is holding us together and I can’t help but want to protect her instead of hurt her.” 

She begins to sob, “I know it’s this damned curse but...I can’t hate it. Not with her on the other end of it.” I sigh and hugged her tightly. She still calls it a curse when I think it was a gift. Either way it was her own fault it happened. Well, it was his fault too, but he didn’t deserve how it ended.

Sky goes still in my arms “Sky?” She shoves me away from her and runs out the door. “SKYLAR!” I ran after her and freeze outside the door. Two wolves, one pure white and one with a russet brown with red tints, standing by the wagon with the she-wolf inside.

Skylar grabs her gun from her holster on her hip and aims at the russet wolf, “Take one more step and I’ll shoot!” The wolves bare their teeth and growl loudly. Sky responds with a growl of her own and the wolves stand up straight, shock is clear in their eyes.

The russet one shakes it off quickly and begins to stalk towards Sky, growling and snapping its teeth. Sky begins to shake, but it’s not from fear. Shit...Sky’s bones start to break and fur began to spread up her arms. I watch in horror as Sky lets the curse take her over.

Feathered wings tear through her back and a fluffy tail forms at the base of her spine. Sky is larger then Rhysand but not by much. Rhysand is 17 hands high. Sky is maybe 21.5 hands. The wolf starts to back away and the white one seems to be paralyzed. 

Sky lets out a deafening roar, causing the white wolf to collapse to the ground. “ _I told you...TO STAY BACK!”_ Sky and the russet wolf glare at each other, trying to figure out how to kill the other. 

_“Who are you?!”_ She spreads her wings behind her to look more threatening.

The wolf growls “I should be asking you that question.” Sky’s eyes narrow at the wolf and he responds in kind. The white wolf groans, beginning to wake up. When she raises her head and sees Sky, she jumps up and backs away a few more feet. 

Sky growls lowly, the wolf got too close to her wagons. The wolf whimpers and bares its neck. “Please, we just want my sister!” She whimpers. Sky tenses and lowers her wings slightly. I clear my throat and all eyes turn to me. “Why don’t we all calm down and talk about this?” The wolves and Sky growl. I sigh, “Clearly fighting wont get anyone anywhere so.” I stop when Sky abruptly shifts back. “There’s no talking, you will leave if you know what’s good for you. As for your sister I don’t have her, the wolf you smell is male and not a werewolf.” 

**Skylar’s POV**

I glare at these two wolves, they look so familiar. The white wolf seems confused and sniffs the air. After a few minutes she stops and turns to her companion. “She’s not lying...We were wrong.” She whimpers. The other wolf drops his stance completely and slumps in defeat. Shocked I relax as well but keep my face neutral.

He sighs and turns to face the white one. “We had a deal, now it’s time to go home.” she whimpers and whines but nods her head. He turns back to face me, bowing his head he says “I’m sorry for causing you trouble miss. We have been searching for a pack member who has been missing for almost 3 weeks. We picked up her scent a few miles back and we figured she might’ve been here and we mistook the scent of a lone wolf for hers.” 

“Apology not needed. Now get the hell out of here before I decide to kill you.” I growl. He nods his head and turns, walking towards the gates of the market. “And do not tell anyone of what you saw tonight. If you do, you will be the first to die.” I threaten. He stops and turns to bow his head before resuming his retreat with his companion.

I sigh and turn to Azriel “I hate this stupid curse.”

“For what it’s worth, for a winged wolf, you’re very pretty.” he smirks. I punch him in the stomach and walk back into the cabin. I hate wolves because of this curse. It was their doing. They cursed me and my best friend. He vanished 3 years ago and I’ve been trying to find him ever since. Rhysand has been a big help, he’s an old friend of Azriel’s. Az had sent him after me when I abandoned our home to find him. 

I hear Az and someone else walk through the door. I turn and gasp, “Look who decided to be human for a change.” Azriel smirks and lightly punches their arm. The man beside him, stands just a few inches taller, with pure white hair and steel grey eyes. The man clears his throat, “Are you done staring young one?” I shake my head not realizing I was staring. I look up and smile, “Hard not to stare at someone as handsome as you Rhys.” He hums and nods “Fair enough.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Skylar’s POV**

It’s been 3 days since the run in with those two wolves. I keep running the encounter over and over in my head. They said they were looking for a pack member who’s been missing for almost 3 weeks. And they were the white wolf’s sister. They tracked her scent to my wagon, which means they were looking for Violet.

I growl, the beast inside me not liking where my theory was going. A hand grabs my shoulder and spins me to face them. I bare my teeth in aggravation at Rhys, his hand tightened on my shoulder not liking my attitude. He glares at me, his eyes flashing red for a moment, then he sighs. “I know what you’re thinking and you’re being a coward by not asking her the questions you want answers to.” I roughly shrug him off and turn my back to him. Leaning against the hearth I stare at the fire. He’s not wrong, I’ve been avoiding Violet like the plague. I don’t know why but the beast inside my head has whimpered and whined since. It doesn’t like that I’m avoiding Violet and the very thought of giving in and asking her the questions in my head, it unnerves me. 

I hear the door slam behind me. “Well?” Rhys asks. “I got nothing, she won’t speak to me. Despite the fact I showed her I’m a were-cat she doesn’t trust me.” Az says. I turn fast enough to give them whiplash. “You. Did. What?!” Az and Rhys flinch. “Why would you expose yourself like that? Have you lost your mind?!” Az glares at me and chuffs low in his throat. “No I haven’t. You, however have.” I glare and snort “Oh? How do you figure?” Az shakes his head and sighs. “If you would just listen for once you would know. But you’re too stubborn and refuse to accept anything.” I clench my fist “And what the hell does that mean?!” 

A dark aura suddenly clouds the room, making me and Az tense. I turn to Rhysand and see his eyes glowing a brilliant red. Dark bat-like wings stretch from his back and sharp fangs descend from his gums. He narrows his eyes at us. “I’ve had enough of you two and your petty arguments.” His voice is deadly calm and has a demonic echo. Az lowers his head in shame and I just keep glaring. “Well if everyone would stop being so damned cryptic then maybe we wouldn’t be arguing.” I growl. Rhys and I stare at one another, neither of us backing down. 

Az eventually steps between us. “Don’t you guys start either. None of this is helping but I wasn’t trying to be cryptic Sky. You honestly have a bad habit of not listening to us, and it’s getting on my last nerve.” My hands shake as I try to hold the beast back. It doesn’t take too kindly to being challenged, something I agree with. “Sky! Will you listen?” I look into Azriel’s eyes. His cat is near the surface judging by the way his eyes are glowing too. I sigh and look away “Fine.” I bite. 

Both of them relax and the dark arua dissipates. Rhys clears his throat, I look up and slump at the look in his eyes. Here comes the lecture. “The winter solstice is tomorrow.” My eyes widened a bit, well that’s not what I was expecting. He chuckles lightly “This isn’t a lecture Skylar. It’s information you need to know.” I nod gently and sit straighter, they have my attention. Az sighs and smiles relived, I assume, that I’m listening. 

“The solstice this year has a full moon. It’s a very powerful night and you won't be able to control your shift like you have in the past.” I gape at him “What?!” He sighs, exasperated. “Sky relax please, it’s not bad.” I’m pretty sure I look like a fish out of water with the way my mouth opens and closes. “Sky,” I turn to look at Az “You need to accept your wolf. They were a gift and you need to start treating them like it. I know it’s hard for you to accept but please, it’s dangerous for wolf spirits and human spirits to fight with each other.” I huff and drag my hands down my face. “You know that won’t happen. I hate this ‘gift’ as you call it.” Rhys grabs my hand making me look at him. “You wouldn’t hate them if you tried to talk to them and if you knew what awaits you.” I shake my head and curl into myself. I hear them sigh, “Skylar please just…try to talk to them.” Az opens the door and walks out, Rhys following shortly after. 

I relax my tense muscles, keeping myself in my ball on the couch. 

**_You know they aren’t wrong._ **

I jump six feet high at the sudden voice. I draw my gun and keep a hand on my knife. 

**_*Giggles* Jumpy huh?_ **

I turn around and fire a shot. There’s no one there. “Who’s there?! Show yourself!”

**_*Giggles* You are a clueless one_ **

I turn again only to find no one. “I’m losing my mind.” I whisper holding my head.

**_Not quite_ **

“Alright, well if I’m not insane then who are you?!” I growl. Turning around again I face a mirror

**_Hmm, how about a hint?_ **

“How about not playing games?!” I clench my fists and glare at my reflection.

**_Nah this is much more fun *giggle*_ **

I growl and run a hand through my hair. “Who are you?! What do you want from me?!”

**_Oh I want nothing from you. Well, that’s not true. I want you to accept me._ **

“And why would you want my acceptance? Agh!”

**_Want that hint now?_ **

“Fine! Yes, what’s the damned hint?” I huff and cross my arms

**_*Giggles* Beast_ **

What kind of hint is that? Beast? I don’t know any beasts- My eyes widen as I watch my eyes change from their blueish green to a mix of purple and pink. 

**_Do you know who I am now?_ **

I stare in shock at my reflection. My face turns white as it dawns on me. “You...you are the wolf inside my head…” I whisper shakily. 

**_Yes, yes I am. You don’t have to be afraid of me Skylar._ **

I stare into the eyes that aren’t my own. “You’re the wolf inside my head….”

**_I know this is hard for you to process…_ **

Shock courses through my veins. They sound concerned for me.

**_Of course I’m concerned for you, we’re meant to be friends._ **

“What?” I whisper. I hear them sigh  **_Allow me to explain, if you’ll listen?_ ** I nod and move to sit on the floor by the fire. “I’ll listen.” 


	14. Chapter 13

**Skylar's Bedroom**

**Skylar's POV**

_**Your friends were right, in the eye's of the werewolf community, I am considered a gift. Wolf spirits are more then just a voice in your head, they are a part of you. Some wolves don't receive a wolf spirit when they reach the age of maturity, those wolves are forced to turn to the moon goddess and** _ **_seek her guidance. There is a purpose that she has planned for those individuals and they need to earn their wolves. In your case, I was never meant to be gifted to you since you were only a simple human._ **

I chuckle bitterly "If I was so simple then how'd I end up stuck with you?" the beast growls.

**_Because you aren't as simple as I thought you were. Didn't you ever wonder why you have wings? Strange eyes? Mythical looking fur?_ **

I stare into the flames contemplating it's questions. After a beat of silence I sigh, "Of course I've wondered. Why do you think I've been running myself ragged trying to collect information on werewolf culture?" Beast laughs loudly causing me to wince.

**_Collecting information?! Is that what you call kidnapping Violet?_ **

I flinch and look down in shame.

**_That's what I thought. I can't believe you actually thought Azriel would take her as payment for the info you desperately seek._ **

I feel them pace around in my head. I sigh softly "I don't know what Az would've done. But..."

**_You are the most hard headed human I've ever encountered. Azriel would've set her free after helping her with the trauma you inflicted on the poor girl._ **

It whines and continues to pace. I shake my head "You're right, he would've. Then I would've gotten a lecture on the whole situation." the beast chuckles and I feel it brush up against my mental walls. I jump at the feeling.

**_Back to my earlier explanation. Because wolf spirits are connected through body, heart, mind and soul, getting rid of me would kill you._ **

I stare at the floor in shock. Ridding myself of this 'gift' would kill me. I place my head in my hands, all my travels have been for nothing!

**_I know you hate me and that you think of me as a curse, but I truly care about you. You are the first human I've been partnered with in over 1000 years._ **

My head shoots up "I'm what?!" I feel it's ears lower and it bows their head.

**_I probably should've eased into that, oops._ **

"You're a thousand years old?!"

**_Technically I'm about 2092, but you're my first partner in 1000 years._ **

"I can't believe this!"

**_I know it's a lot to process but-_ **

A loud scream echoes from outside. My head snaps towards the door. Getting up I sprint to it and slam it open. Az and Rhys are standing in front of my wagon door and have a panicked look on their faces. I run through the rain and push them out of the way. Looking through the door I see Violet, still in wolf form, shaking and whimpering. She's backed into the farthest corner of the cage, but what shocks me the most is that her eyes are closed.

I turn to Rhys expecting an answer. "We don't know. We were coming in to give her some water and let her out of the cage when she just screamed." I turn back to the wagon and see a bowl flipped on its side and water all over the floor. Violet whines loudly, snapping my focus back onto her.

I quickly walk over and kneel by her cage. Blood is pooling beneath her paws and her bandages have been ripped off. Her breathing is shallow and sharp. _Shit!_ "Az! Rhys! Help me get her inside now!" I broke the lock on the cage, since I left the keys in the house. I open the door and carefully pull her out of the cage. Az walks to the other side of her and helps pick her up "Rhysand is inside getting the med kit and other things." I nod. We get close to the exit of the wagon when I remember something. "Az, where did you put all of Violet's things?" He looks at me confused "In your room why?"

*mind-link*

Rhysand! Bring everything to my room that's where we are putting Violet.

Got it!

I look Az in the eye's "We're taking her to my room then. There are things that she owns that could help." Shocked, he nods. As we make our way to the house, Violet's whimpers and whines escalate. "Shhh, it's okay Violet we're going to help you."

*Time skip*

**Azriel's POV**

It took 2 hours to get Violet stable. Her wounds aren't healing like they should be and she has a bad fever. My guess would be that her wolf is too weak to heal her properly. Rhysand has been going through the book Skylar showed us. Apparently it belonged to Violet's father, so he finds some of the entry's interesting. Some of the entries aren't even remedies you would find in werewolf med books, and these are all hand written. He's tried to cross reference some of the remedies with other cultures but has had no luck in finding any matches.

Something about Violet puts me on edge, especially ever since those other wolves showed up. The russet wolf looked very familiar...

A scream pulls me from my thoughts. I run to Skylar's room and open the door. Skylar is standing a few feet from the bed, her arm is covered in blood. Violet is growling and crouched on the bed, ready to attack. I start to move closer but Violet notices me and goes to lunge at me. Skylar jumps in front of me and holds her arms up in surrender. Violet stops and backs up a step, not expecting the interference. "Sky, what are you doing?" I hiss in her ear. Violet growls and bares her teeth. "Az you need to do exactly as I tell you.'' Her voice is surprisingly calm, normally she'd be close to killing the wolf in front of her. Then again nothing about any of this makes sense. I nod at her and she turns to face Violet. "Vi, I know you're scared but please trust me okay? I won't hurt you." She takes a step forward and Violet growls loudly and backs away. I go to grab her wrist but she grabs mine first. "Walk out of here slowly and don't turn your back. Close the door and wait for me." I stand there in shock "Are you crazy? You must be if you think I'm leaving you in-" Violet growls cutting me off. She starts to move towards us but stops when Sky glares at her. "Dammit Azriel do as I say!" Violet shrinks back at her loud voice and whimpers, then growls. I sigh but do as I'm told. I slowly back out of the room, careful not to trip on anything or turn my back to them. When I reach the door Sky speaks "Don't open that door until I come out." I'm about to argue but she's speaking again before I can utter a word. "I mean it Az! Don't. Open. The. Door." I stare at her back and sigh. There's no point in arguing with her. "Fine." I step out fully into the hallway and pull the door closed.

**Skylar's POV**

As soon as the door closed Violet lunged at me. I land on the floor with Violet standing above me, growling and panting. She's shaking too. _Alright genius now what?!_

**_Why are you asking me?_ **

_Because this was your idea!_

**_Was it?_ **

_Uggghhh!_

Damned wolf. So much for that. I guess I'll have to do this on my own. I reach up and cup Violet's face. Her growling ceases and her eyes widen. For a while we just stare at one another. I never noticed how beautiful her wolf's eyes were. They were a deep purple that reminded me of the sunsets back home. Gently I start petting her face. Confusion, distrust, sadness and a few other things that I can't name, shine in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you Vi." I whisper as not to startle her or make her defensive again. "Have I ever hurt you?" She stares at me for a long moment before she shakes her head. She turns away from me **_"But you did lock us up."_** She moves off me and walks to the other side of the room. I sit up and stare at her. Her wolf is in control right now, not her.

Sighing I nod "You're right I did, but I realize now that it was selfish and cruel.'' She huffs and sits down by the window. "Vi nothing I say will justify my actions and I can't take them back. And I don't know what I was thinking when I brought you here, Azriel would've set you free and given me a long lecture." She perks up a bit as I speak. Sighing I stand and walk over to her. I lean against the wall by the window and stare out at the sky. "Words can't express how sorry I am."

We stayed there in silence for awhile. After what feels like hours, which was only 10 minutes, Violet's wolf speaks. **_"Thank you for the apology, and for saving our lives more than once. Which surprised me since you've been determined to be a cold hearted bitch."_** I turn to stare down at her in shock but then again... "I deserved that." **_"You deserve a whole lot more than that."_** I nod, it's true anyway. I hear her sigh and I turn to see her stand. "Back in the forest when Vi was hurting herself, you begged me to set you free." She tenses **_"And? Wouldn't any other prisoner?"_** I shake my head "That's not what I'm getting at. You act like you've been living in a cage for a long time, you flinch when someone gets close to you, and I triggered your first shift through a dart." She growls and turns away from me. **_"Why the hell do you care?!"_** She growls. "I don't know! But I do and I want to protect you! There were two wolves here 3 days ago and they were looking for you! I wanna know if they were the ones you were running from!" Her eyes widen **_"There were what?"_** She whispers.

I sigh and sit down on the window ledge. "3 days ago two wolves showed up. They were sniffing around the wagon you were in. When I confronted them they said they were looking for a pack member that had run off almost 2 weeks ago. They had tracked them here." She starts to shake **_"What...what did they look like?"_** Her voice cracks at the end of her sentence. I frown "A male russet brown wolf, and a female pure white wolf with a black crescent on her left flank." She shakes her head and starts backing away. **_"No..."_** I wouldn't have been able to hear her if I was still human. "No?" I ask quietly. She backs herself into a corner and begins to shake. **_"No no no no NO! NO I CAN'T GO BACK!"_** I stand there gaping at her as she screams and begs. **_"Night please! Don't let them take me Night please! I can't go back! I just want my freedom! Oh moon goddess I'm going to be trapped forever!"_** Slowly she begins to shift into her human form through her rambles.

I stare at her, she's naked, shivering and crying. I don't know why but my heart aches for her. I have this urge to protect and care for her. Without my knowledge, I had walked over to the corner she was huddled in. Slowly I kneel in front of her. Her legs are tucked into her chest, arms holding them there tightly. Her head is hidden behind her arms so all I see is her hair and back. I reach out and rest my hand on her arm, her head jerks up and she stares at me with red rimmed eyes. She whimpers and more tears drip down her cheeks. Her eye's are back to their normal blue. I never thought someone could hold the ocean in their eyes, but she does and it's beautiful. I could drown in those eyes and never want to resurface.

I wipe a tear away with my thumb while cupping her cheek. She tensed and flinched back from the touch. I rested my hand on her cheek again and shushed her. She bit her lip and a sob wracked her body. "Please...." She whimpers and pulls her legs closer. I sigh and pull her close to me. She shrieks and shakes as I move her into my lap. I had crossed my legs to make it more comfortable for the both of us. I tuck her head under my chin and wrap my arms around her. Securing her and protecting her in the only way I could right now. I trail my hand from the top of her head and down to the base of her spine, repeating the motion until she stops shaking. I feel her grip my shirt and nose closer into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head. "I was able to direct them away and they went back to your home. They aren't looking around here anymore." She whimpers and clings to me, gripping my shirt in her fist until her knuckles went white. "Shh~ It's okay...you're safe here Vi." I kiss her head again and start to rock back and forth.

"You're safe...No one will hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..... I honestly am at a loss on how I finished this lol
> 
> Skylar is communicating with her wolf? What kind of wolf is she? Why is she special?
> 
> Violet learned her sister was close to finding her but Sky saved her, why? Why did Sky protect her? What is Sky feeling?
> 
> What will happen on the solstice tomorrow? Violets 19th birthday... and will she learn about Skylar's secret?


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry I’ve been absent, the quarantine has been tough for me to handle so i haven’t really been inspired to write. But I got a creative spark so here’s the next chapter. (Does anyone even read this?)

**Violet’s POV**

Birds chirping loudly and sun shining through the window, I open my eyes. I sigh and shakily sit up, my hair falling forward over my shoulder. I pull a knee close to my chest and rest my head on it. Last night was a roller coaster, I don’t really know how to feel.

They came looking for me, despite what I said, they came anyway. Why can’t they just let me be? Kidnapped or not, I don’t want to go back with them. I clench my jaw, am I even a prisoner? Night’s friends, they’re like me, they’re shifters. So, why did she take me? Why didn’t she just leave me in the forest?

**_So many questions, and yet no answers._ **

I scoff “And how do you expect we get those answers? Just ask?”

**_Yes, that’s exactly what you should do_ **

I shake my head and turn to the window. This hidden forest on these mountains, it’s beautiful. I might stay here willingly if I could live in that forest. Grabbing the blanket, I stand and wrap it around myself. I don’t have spare clothes in here. I curl up on the floor by the window sill, resting my head on the wall, I sigh.

Tears sting my eyes as I stare at the landscape before me. “Dad,” I hiccup, “I don’t know if you can hear me but I am so sorry. I’m sorry that I don’t remember you. I’m sorry I can’t remember mom’s voice or yours. I’m sorry that I became a disappointment. I’m sorry I ran away but I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t take seeing the same four walls every single day. I couldn’t stand the fact that what I wanted was behind a pane of glass and I could never touch it. I’m sorry I don’t even know where your grave is.” A sob tore through my throat. I grip the edges of the blanket, shaking and sobbing. “I’m so sorry!” I close my eyes tightly and scream. I scream, sob, and curl in on myself.

The door slams open, I look up and stare at Night. She looks around the room before she spots me on the floor. Another sob wracks my chest and I duck my head. Night quickly walks over to me and crouches down next to me.

Gently, she turns my head towards her. I keep my eyes on the floor, not wanting to see the annoyance on her face. Her grip tightens on my chin, making my eyes dart up to meet her’s. Instead of annoyance or anger, there’s concern and worry. Confused, I continue to stare into her eyes. I never noticed they were blue and green, swirling together like a hurricane.

Night moves her hands to circle my small frame. She pulls me close to her and my head falls onto her shoulder. Once I was fully in her lap, she started petting my hair and rubbing my arm through the blanket. _The blanket…_

I blush bright red when I realize I’m sitting in her lap, naked as the day I was born and the only thing keeping my dignity was a thin blanket. She must’ve realized my embarrassment because she pulled another blanket from the bed and pulled it around us.We sat like that for a while, slowly I stopped crying and shaking.

Night eventually breaks the silence, “Question for a question?” I stay silent for a bit before nodding my head against her shoulder. She continues to pet my hair while she speaks.

“Why did you run away from your family?” I tense and grip the blankets. **_Might as well tell her Vi._** _But-_ ** _We can trust her._** _...Okay._

I take a deep breath and relax against her. “I was trapped in my house for 8 years. Couldn’t go outside, never had friends, and I was homeschooled. Before I met you the only time I remember shifting is when I was 11 years old. 3ish weeks ago I planned to leave, I couldn’t take being repressed and locked up anymore. My...sister and I had a fight, she hit me. And that just made me want to escape even more. The night I left she had come to my room to apologize but thought I was sleeping. She said things and...so I left and didn’t look back.”

Night rubs soothing circles on my back as I speak. I sigh through my nose and continue to stare out the window. “Sounds like a hell of a life.” Night says softly. I laugh, dry and cracked. “That wasn’t living...it was existing.” A tear rolls down my cheek and I sniffle. Night hums and I feel her nod. “Your turn, ask me something.” My nose scrunches in thought, too many questions are running through my head for me to pick just one. **_Ask her why she took us._** I stiffen at Mist’s voice. Night notices and gently grips my shoulder. “I won’t be angry, and I won’t refuse to answer your questions Violet. I’m sure you have many.” Her voice is rough, but calming. I look up at her and gasp softly. Her eyes are staring into mine. Her expression is soft and caring. No trace of the cold hearted hunter from a week ago. I swallow thickly and tuck my head under her chin. I don’t know why, but the look she was giving me sent shivers down my spine. My heart was pounding against my chest.

Night hums and starts petting my hair again. After a beat of silence, “Why did you take me?” I all but blurt out the words. Her hand flinches but continues carding her fingers through my hair. She sighs loudly, “There is a long story behind my reasoning. However, that can wait for another day.” I open my mouth to protest but I close it when she tightens her grip on my waist and hair. “Trust me you aren’t ready to know that yet.” She’s still speaking softly, reassuringly. I hesitate, but then I nod. She nods back and releases her tight grip but doesn't fully let go, for some reason I don’t want her to. “At first, before I knew you were a wolf, I was going to take you because you were obviously a runaway and you were very ill. However my motive changed when I saw your pack mark.” I duck my head and raise my hand to cover the mark. She sighs, “I’ve held a hatred towards werewolves for many years. I thought I could use you to find the answers to questions I’ve had for years. Although, deep down I knew I wouldn’t. When I brought you here, part of me still wanted to protect you, even though I know you’re a wolf.” She gently cups my cheek and tilts my face up. “I don’t know what it is but...I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t hate you like the others I've come across. I want to protect you. Now I’m starting to realize why I brought you here, because if I truly wanted to exchange you for the information I want, I would’ve brought you to a place worse then the black market.”

My eyes widened at her response. “So...what your saying is you don’t hate me and you never did, but made yourself think you hated me.” I say breathlessly. She chuckles and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. “Yeah, to put it more simply.” she whispers. We stare at each other for a moment before she turns to look out the window again. I rest my head on her shoulder and do the same. Why does this feel so right? Sitting here in her arms, I feel safe and so warm. My chest is tight and butterflies flutter in my stomach. 

I snuggle close to her and breathe in her scent. She smells like a campfire with roasted marshmallows and salted caramels. I purr at the addicting smell and close my eyes. I wanna stay right here in her arms, where it’s safe. And I don’t want to question why anymore, I just want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this chapter.
> 
> Next up is Vi’s birthday at midnight. Wonder what will happen?😏😏
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent life's been hectic

**_" Alpha commands"_ **

Previously on CFL:

Why does this feel so right? Sitting here in her arms, I feel safe and so warm. My chest is tight and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I snuggle close to her and breathe in her scent. She smells like a campfire with roasted marshmallows and salted caramels. I purr at the addicting smell and close my eyes. I wanna stay right here in her arms, where it's safe. And I don't want to question why anymore, I just want to stay.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Skylar's POV**

Feeling Violet purr startled me. I've never heard a wolf make that sound, it's cute. I don't know how long we've been sitting here, but the sun has risen fully and I can hear the boys downstairs. I think they're cooking or something. Violet sighs and snuggles closer to me, her warm breath fanning my neck. I tighten my hold on her waist and hum softly. I know she has more questions that she wants answers to, but she's overwhelmed enough as it is. Her breakdown last night and this morning just confirms that. I need to be gentle with her from now on, it's too risky to just tell her everything.

**_I think you need to tell her about me though._ **

_Oh yeah that's not going to traumatize her at all!_

**_Hey! It's better for her to know before we just shift in front of her at midnight!_ **

I bite my lip, thinking on how to approach the subject of my curse. When telling others, I had no problem with it. The thought of telling Vi scares the hell out of me. I'm worried she'll freak out and shut down. With her current health scare, I think it might make things worse for her.

She's weak right now and still injured. Speaking of which, "Violet," she hums "Show me your arms." Her breath hitches and she tenses. Slowly she pulls the blankets back to free her arms. Her hands shake as she presents her arms to me, wrist up.

Gently, I grab her arm and remove the one bandage on her left wrist. I clench my teeth once I see the wounds. They're still bleeding, but not as heavily as they were last night. There are 5 cuts on each of her wrists. All of them deep, all of them slowly healing.

Vi squirms and shifts in my lap, looking anywhere but her wrists. I huff and growl lowly, she flinches and stops moving. Sighing, I remove the blanket on my shoulders and nudge her off my lap. She stares at the floor as I stand up and put the blanket back on the bed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."I say softly, holding out my hand. She stares at my hand and then my face and back to my hand. Nodding she grabs my hand in a loose grip. Instead of helping her stand up, I lean down and pick her up. She yelps and clings to me like a koala. Chuckling, I walk out of my room and into the bathroom down the hall.

I turn the light on and turn to set Violet on the counter. She whines when I put her down. Her eyes widen and she blushes bright red before ducking her head, her hair shielding her face. I laugh softly and pet her head. "I'm going to grab the med kit and some towels, can you wait here for me?" She nods and I grin. _Good girl._

I turn to walk away but stop when she grabs my wrist. She's still looking at the ground and her hands are shaking. I see a tear fall from her cheek as she bites her lip. She opens her mouth but says nothing. She shakes her head before biting her lip again and letting go of my wrist.

I frown and move to stand in front of her. Silent tears fall onto the sheet covering her, turning the blue sheet darker. I feel my beast whine and whimper, she doesn't like it when Vi is in pain. Sighing, I gently open her thighs and stand between them. Immediately Vi falls forward and drops her head onto my chest. Her hands move to grip the bottom of my shirt, hands badly shaking.

I wrap my arms around her once again, she whimpers and grips my shirt tighter. "Shh, shhh. It's okay, you're okay." I whisper "You're safe, I'm here." Vi continues to cry silently, refusing to let go. I sigh, gently petting her head. _I can't leave her like this, but I need to clean her cuts and get her into a bath._ I hum and continue to soothe Violet as I think on what to do.

Cas: Hey are you guys okay up there? it's been 4 hours since you've gone up there. 

I jump a little startled by Cassian's voice, scaring Violet when I startle. Vi whimpers and whines at my sudden movement. "Shh shh I'm sorry, it's okay shh shh." Once I've settled her again, I respond to Cassian.

Thank the gods. I need you to grab some towels and the med kit. We're in the bathroom. 

Cas: Are you girls okay? 

No, Vi's still upset and won't let go of me. I need to re-apply her bandages, and she needs a warm bath. 

Cas: *sighs* Okay Rhys will be up with what you need in just a minute. I'm in the middle of making breakfast for everyone. 

Okay thanks Cas. 

As I wait for Rhys, I keep trying to soothe Violet. It's working but not as well as I hoped. **_Will you let me try?_ ** My eyes widen, _What?_ **_Let me try to calm her_ ** _Oh hell no you are not coming out when she's like this._ My beast huffs and growls but I ignore her.

A sharp knock makes Violet yelp. Rhys opens the door and smiles at me. "Heard you needed these?" He holds out the med kit and 3 towels. I sigh in relief and nod "Yeah thank you, could you just set them here on the counter next to me?" Vi stiffens and growls lowly when Rhys tries to do as I asked. I tighten my hold on Violet and growl back. She whimpers but then continues to growl at Rhysand.

"Easy now little one, I'm only trying to help." Rhysand says calmly. Vi growls louder and curls closer to me. I growl at her again but this time louder. She stills in my hold and bares her neck and whines in the back of her throat. Rhysand quickly places the med kit and towels beside her on the counter and leaves the bathroom with a nod.

I huff and turn to the med kit. "Let's get you fixed up." I firmly grab Violet's arm and turn it wrist up. She flinches but lets me do what I want. As I pull out the antiseptic, bandages and med tape I talk to violet. "You shouldn't have growled at Rhysand, he was only doing as I asked and helping you." She bites her lip again and sighs, "I'm sorry..." She whispers.

I put the antiseptic on a cloth and hover it over her cuts, "This is going to hurt." I say looking into her eyes. Biting her lip again she nods hesitantly. I gently press the cloth to the cuts, she yelps and yanks her arm back, holding it close to her chest. "Vi I said it was going to hurt." she glares at me. "I have to clean them Vi now give me your wrist." She shakes her head and growls softly. I narrow my eyes, "Violet, I won't ask again. Give me your wrist." I say sternly. She whimpers and shakes her head again, "No!" I groan and grab her arm and yank it away from her chest. She cries and fights me but I hold her still as much as I can and clean her cuts. "No! Stop please, it hurts!" She yells. It breaks my heart but I have to clean them. When I let go of her left arm I grab her right and repeat the process. She continues to try and fight me, squirming, growling and whimpering.

**_She's going to hurt herself if she keeps fighting_ **

_I know..._

Vi's cries and pleads for me to stop get louder as she thrashes more violently. Her cuts on her left begin to bleed profusely. Frustrated, I yank her off the counter and grab her from behind. She kicks and thrashes. "No! Stop it let me go!" I growl when she elbows me in the ribs and scratches at my _arms.Good thing my arm healed last night._ "Vi calm down." I grit through my teeth. My patience is thinning and I'm getting angry. "NO! Let go!" She growls. **_That's it! I can't sit back anymore!_ ** I feel my beast take over my body. My eyes swirling from green/blue to a deep pink/purple. I feel a vicious growl tear though my throat. **_" VIOLET! That's enough!" _ **

**Beast's POV**

Violet falls limp in my arms, crying softly and digging her nails into my arms. I sigh and turn her to face me, still holding her close. Gently, I grip her chin and lift her head. Her eyes are glazed with tears and the effect of my command. I hated to use my Alpha command, but it was that or continue to let her bleed on the floor. 

Violet whimpers, looks down and tries to bear her neck. I huff and pull her to the crook of my neck, letting her hide there. **_"Violet, give me your wrists."_ ** She whimpers but does as she's told. I turn us to face the counter and grab a clean towel. I put it over her left wrist and held it there. With my free hand I grab the towel with the antiseptic and hover it over her right wrist. Vi buries her face into my neck, whines tumbling past her lips. **_"Violet, this is going to hurt. I know you don't want me to, but we have to clean your wrist or else they won't heal properly. Understand?"_ ** She takes a deep breath and nods "O-okay..." she whispers. I hum and kiss her forehead **_"Good now,_ ** **_stay still._ ** **_"_ **I command softly, my breath on her skin making her shiver. She stiffens but doesn't move as I clean the cuts. 

It takes less than 5 minutes to finish cleaning them out and stop the bleeding. I smile softly **_"That wasn't so bad now was it?"_ ** She nods again and pulls her arms close to her chest. I gesture to the counter, **_"Do you want to sit down again while I wrap them?"_ ** She looks at the counter then back to me, and shakes her head. I hum and grab the bandages. Violet holds her arms out to me without me having to ask. I stare in slight shock and she smiles shyly and ducks her head, her hair falling in front of her face. I chuckle and hold her hand while I wrap each of her wrists. 

I tape them down and kiss each wrist before smiling at her flushed face **_"There all done"_ **I whisper. Skylar nudges at the back of my mind, I release my control, falling back behind Sky's mental walls.

**Skylar's POV**

Beast falls back behind my mental walls and I gain control of my body again. Violet gasps as my eyes change back to their blue/green. I smile and cup her cheek, "Don't be scared." I whisper. She stares and breathes shakily, before collapsing onto my chest again. I huff in surprise, bringing my arms up to wrap around her shoulders and lower back. 

"I'm not scared...of you." She murmurers and grips my shirt tightly. I sigh in relief and sway us back and forth. "But I want to know what you are." She pulls away from me, standing at arm's length. She pouts and glares at me when I shake my head. "I don't want to upset you Vi, telling you what I am will do that." She growls "Bullshit! I think I have a right to know!" I rub my hands down my face and groan. "Vi please just let it go." She bares her teeth, glare hardening "Dammit Skylar! You used and Alpha command and I want to know how!" 

I stare at her thinking on her statements. **_We should just show her. If she gets upset we'll deal with then._ **I pinch the bridge of my nose and grit my teeth. "Fine," Vi brightens "But not until later tonight." She pouts and crosses her arms before hissing. "Fine deal. As long as I get some answers." 

I turn to grab the last towel and give it to Vi. She raises a brow in confusion, nodding to the shower stall I say, "Take a shower, the bandages are waterproof. I'll bring you in some clothes in a minute." Her eyes widened before looking down her body. She squeaks and jumps in the shower yanking the black curtain closed. I giggle and she growls "OUT!" I laugh loudly "Okay okay I'm going!" before I close the door and walk back down the hall to grab her some clothes.


	17. Authors Notice!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everyone, so I'm putting CFL on hold for now. I **still want to finish it** but i've kind of lost interest in it right now. 

I'm still writing and i've started a new story that i will publish soon. 

I'm sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter but it'll be a while until I gain some inspiration for this story 

Thank you for reading this story and i hope you will continue to read it once i start creating more chapters for it

Thank you my little wolves and I will be putting up that new story soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)
> 
> Later wolfies
> 
> ~Mickey Maclean


End file.
